The Boy Next Door
by Azurela
Summary: Roxas' life is pretty great, almost perfect in fact.. but for some reason, the blonde feels like he's missing something. Well; that is until he lays eyes on his new neighbor, the most beautiful red-head he'd ever seen. Akuroku.. possibly side pairs
1. Chapter 1

Rating: G

Disclaimer: The characters, they're not mine, no matter how much I wish they were. Remember, it's fan**fiction**.

Summary: Roxas had everything he could possibly want; a loving family, great friends, and a twin brother named Sora. So, why did he always feel like he was missing something? Will the arrival of a new family next door make a difference? Roxas doesn't think so… That is, until he lays eyes on the most beautiful red-head he'd ever seen. Possibly Akuroku later.

**The Boy Next Door**

Roxas considered himself extremely lucky, smiling to himself as he lay on his bed. He seemed to have everything he could possibly ask for; a family that loved him, friends who he would do anything for and who would do anything for him, and an amazing brother, air-headed as he was, who just so happened to be the blonde's twin. Despite being content, however, Roxas had recently felt as though he'd been missing something. What exactly, he wasn't sure of. Whenever he tried to think about the matter, he always come up empty-handed and confused. So, today instead of trying to wonder what he could possibly be missing, he was taking a different approach, this time thinking about any changes in his life that might've triggered what he was feeling.

Nothing new had really happened recently, unless you counted the fact that all of Roxas' friends seemed to have been pairing off at the same time. Hayner was going out with Olette, Pence with Naminee, and even his brother Sora, being clueless and air-headed as he was, had found some guy named Riku to love. Roxas stopped right there, eyes wide.

That couldn't be it could it? he wondered, sitting up. Did he really just want to have a lover like his friends did? Was it actually just a _who_, instead of a _what_, that he was missing? That almost seemed too easy, actually making sense but not making sense at the same time, afterall, he certainly hadn't needed lover to be happy before, so why would he need one now? Besides, everyone that knew Roxas would agree that he didn't need to rely on someone else to be happy. Although, he wouldn't mind trying it... he thought, laying back down.

Roxas tried racking his brain for more solutions than wanting to be in love. It couldn't be _that _hard to figure out he thought, frustrated. He continued trying to come up with answers, without success, until he was interrupted, and startled, by a loud beeping noise coming from outside. Curious, Roxas sat up and crawled across his bed over to the window closest to where the noise was coming from to see what was going on.

When he finally reached his window, Roxas was surprised to see a moving truck backing into the driveway of the house next door. _So, someone's finally moving in, huh? _he thought to himself, blinking in surprise. Getting new neighbors wasn't what surprised the blonde. What had surprised him was that there was suddenly activity at the only house in his neighborhood that had stood empty for nearly two years now. Roxas couldn't really understand why either. It was a nice house, bigger and nicer, in his opinion, than most houses in Twilight Town. It even had a swimming pool, as well as an expansive lawn, in the back yard. Roxas watched with interest, especially when a woman with long, curly, red hair exited the house to talk to the movers. Roxas watched as the movers began to unload the truck for about ten minutes before he started to get bored. He was just about to turn away, when a new person exited the house.

Roxas' breath hitched, and he could've sworn his heart skipped a beat as soon as he took one look at that person. He was a boy, maybe seventeen, who seemed to be extremely tall, even taller than the movers, who looked like they themselves were about 6'5. He was lanky, and had crimson hair, the same hue as the woman, who Roxas assumed was his mother. It came down in long spikes past his neck and along his back. The red-head was wearing dark jeans and what looked like a dark hoodie that fit his body well, showing off how excessively skinny he was, and the paleness of his skin, almost enhancing it. At that moment, Roxas forgot his previous feelings of lacking something, as his heart rate began to quicken. Roxas continued to stare, unable to tear away. The red-head was _gorgeous_, even prettier than his mother in Roxas' opinion, who seemed perfect herself. The blonde almost audibly protested when the boy went back inside. _"Where are you going?"_The asked under his breath as soon as the red-head disappeared.

Roxas seemed to find the house, that he'd never payed much attention to before, very interesting as he wondered where the red-head could've gone, or where he could possibly be right at that moment. The blonde wondered immediately which room in that house belonged, or would belong to the red-head.

_"C'mon, c'mon," _Roxas said under his breath again, searching the house, _"where are you?" _He whispered, looking at random windows, wanting very badly to see the red-head again.

He really hoped that the red-head's room would be the one directly across from his own.

--

Roxas had a sinking feeling as the sun finished setting ten minutes later, that the red-head wouldn't re-appear. His thoughts were entirely wrapped around about the other boy until they were interrupted by a famiar voice.

"Roxas?" the blonde's mother, Tifa, called from downstairs, "Dinner's ready." Roxas reluctantly tore his eyes away from the house next door. What if somebody came into that room while he was gone? He wondered, unwilling to leave because he wanted to see the red-head again. He grudgingly went downstairs though when his mother called him again. He didn't want to anger her by taking too long and making her repeat herself again.

--

"Roxas, honey, are you ok?" Tifa asked when the blonde stared detachedly at his food instead of eating it. It was even his favorite; home-made pizza.

"I-huh?" asked Roxas, looking up suddenly.

"Are you ok?" she repeated, concerned.

Roxas shrugged. "Uhh yeah, sure, I guess," he replied. "Where's Sora?" he asked.

"He's spending the weekend at Riku's," Tifa replied. Roxas frowned. He'd been looking forward to spending the weekend with his twin after a long week of being ignored for Riku at school. Guess that idea was shot, along with what was left of his appetite. "I'm not very hungry, can I be excused?" Roxas asked.

Tifa sighed in disapproval. "Fine," she said giving in when she saw the look on Roxas' face, "but only if you take a piece of pizza with you," she added. Roxas didn't have to be told twice. He thanked her, grabbed a piece of pizza, and was gone before she could change her mind.

--

Roxas finished the last bite of his pizza as he re-entered his darkened room. The first thing he did after that was hurriedly go to his window, even neglecting to turn on the light. Much to Roxas' disappointment, the room directlly across from his was dark. He sighed heavily, sitting on the end of his bed. He glanced once more in the general direction of the other house, not really expecting anything different, but just to get it out of his system... If the room was still dark, he promised himself that he'd close the blinds. Roxas frowned, somewhat dissappointed, when the other room was still dark. Well, a promise is a promise, he thought, reaching up to close the blinds but froze when the light came on.

There he was, standing in the doorway of the room Roxas had been obsessing over for the better part of an hour. He looked even prettier than last time he saw him, the blonde thought, letting out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Roxas stared, heart pounding, at the wonder that was before him. The blonde didn't seem to be able to take his eyes off of the red-head, watching every movement the other made, from closing the door behind him to walking gracefully over to his bed. Roxas noted, surprised, now that he could see inside the room, that the red-head had so much of his stuff unpacked already; only a few boxes remained from what he could see.

Roxas gasped lightly, feeling his face flush, when the red-head he was watching so closely took off his shirt. The blonde's eyes widened. True the red-head was indeed skinny, but he had abs as well. So, not only was he beautiful, he was _hot-holyshitwhatthehellamIthinking?? _He thought, turning away quickly when he caught himself. Why was he doing this?? It wasn't like him to obsess over someone, and obsessing he definately was. _Especially not over a_ _guy, _he quickly added.

He didn't even like guys that way.

...Or did he? He wondered. Why else would the red-head have captured his attention for so long? Was he just an exception?

Deliberately slowly, Roxas looked back at the red-head, afraid of what his own reaction might be. He felt his blush darken when he saw that the red-head had taken off his pants as well, and was lounging around in light blue boxers. The blonde quickly closed his blinds and shaking, laid down on his bed.

Did he like the red-head? Was that even possible??

_Shit._

Roxas had never been so confused in his life.

-to be continued-

A/N: Here ends chapter one. I hope it isn't too horrible

Let me know if you like it? Hate it? Whatever? I don't know unless you tell me.

Well, until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: **G** –they don't have G on the list, and I don't quite think its K+ or T so I'm going for the happy medium-

A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed for chapter one, it helped motivate me a lot. You know who you are ;3 –gives out Axel and Roxas plushies-

Guess it was better than I thought it was, eh? O.o;

Disclaimer: Fan**fiction**. Need I say more?

Anyway, I digress, onward with the chapter:

**The Boy Next Door: Chapter 2**

--

_..Roxas kept thinking of the red-head, no matter how hard he tried to stop. In a last ditch effort to make it stop, he decided to turn on his stereo; maybe loud music would occupy the blonde's mind so much, that he wouldn't be capable of thinking about the red-head. It sounded like a fairly good plan to him. Roxas sat up and moved to get up from his bed to turn on the stereo but paused when he saw a flash of something red in his peripheral vision. What was that? He wondered, slowly turning toward it. Roxas froze, eyes widening. The red-head he couldn't stop thinking about was standing in his doorway, staring right at him. _

_What is he doing here?? Roxas wondered feeling apprehension. His heart began to race like it had earlier that night, when the red-head's arms fell to his sides and he began to slowly walk toward the blonde. Roxas' brain told him that he should move, that he should ask his mother why the red-head was here, but for some reason, his body wouldn't respond. All Roxas could do as stare at the red-head while thoughts about him took over his mind again. _

_As if he knew what the blonde was thinking, the red-head smirked at Roxas right as he stopped in front of him. Roxas looked up into that pretty face, but for some reason, couldn't quite determine what color his eyes were, which struck Roxas as weird. He looked at the other, confused, and opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get the chance to because the red-head grabbed his collar and pulled him up into a fiery kiss so quickly that the blonde's mind couldn't register what was happening. Roxas had been caught off guard and the red-head seemed to know it, using it fully to his advantage. Wasting no time he thrust his tongue inside Roxas' mouth, making the blonde shiver. The red-head definitely knew what he was doing, the blonde would give him that. Roxas tried to pull away, but the red-head's grip was too strong. Despite being so skinny, he was pretty damn strong, the blonde thought, surprised that he was being overpowered so easily, and even more so when he hit his bed and the red-head straddled him. Funny; Roxas couldn't even remember moving. _

_The red-head held Roxas down with one hand and started to memorize the blonde's body with the other. Feeling that hand move along his body felt good, the blonde thought, fighting back a moan. Roxas' eyes widened even more when he realized what he'd thought. He struggled underneath the red-head again, __but couldn't shake him off. The red-head seemed to be encouraged by the action, delving deeper into Roxas' mouth, making him moan. God he was a good at this, the blonde thought. Suddenly, Roxas found himself not minding nearly as much that the other was forcing himself on him, wanting him to continue. The hand traveled lower… and lower, making the blonde moan into the red-head's mouth once again. _

_Roxas wrapped his arms around the red-head's back, pulling their bodies closer together. That's when the red-head started to pull his mouth away from the blonde's, smirking and biting the blonde's lower lip when he made a noise of protest…_

The blonde jerked out of his sleep, covered in a cold sweat, bolting upright. _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!_ His mind screamed. Roxas couldn't believe that he'd had a dream like _that_. When had he even fallen asleep anyway? And more importantly… what did it mean? Why the red-head kissed him, and had he liked it?... even if it wasn't real. Roxas looked over at his clock groaning. It was 3:00 A.M. and he was still very tired, so hw laid back down on his side, yawning. Sleep seemed far more appealing to him at the moment than more confusion. He could always think about it later, he decided. It's not like he had anything better to do for the rest of the weekend, since his friends were too busy being good girlfriends and boyfriends.

Roxas yawned once more before he closed his eyes. He vaguely wondered if he would dream of the red-head again, before he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

--

When Roxas woke again, it wasn't to the sunlight coming through his window like it usually did on Saturday mornings. No, for some reason, his mom had decided to wake him up, and was roughly shaking him since he decided that he favored burying himself under his covers over waking up.

"Come on Roxas," she said impatiently, "Wake up, I have to go to work."

"Then why do I have to wake up?" Roxas grumbled.

"Because," she said sighing, "I need you to cook the casserole I made in about an hour."

"Why?" Roxas asked, finally coming out from under the covers and sitting up, yawning.

"It's a house-warming-welcome-to-the-neighborhood for our new neighbors. They arrived yesterday," she explained. "Then I need you to take it over to their house."

Roxas felt his heart pounding. What if he ran into _him?_ Roxas wondered. He wasn't quite sure if he was ready to face the red-head after that dream last night. "Can't dad do it?" Roxas asked quickly.

Tifa raised an eyebrow at her son. "He has to work too."

"Then can't you when you get back?" Roxas asked hopefully.

Tifa looked at Roxas disapprovingly. "It'll be cold by the time I get back. Look Roxas, I'm not asking that much out of you. It's not like it's that early, its 9:45," she pointed out. "Besides," she continued, "I think they have a son about your age. Maybe you can be friends."

Roxas looked down not sure what to think about that last statement.

"Now get up, seriously, I have to leave," she said, walking to the hall.

Roxas sighed as she left the room, grudgingly doing as he was told. He knew if he didn't, he'd regret it later.

--

Roxas found himself in his kitchen nearly an hour later after making himself presentable and cleaning up his room. He couldn't really go outside in his pajamas later, after all.

Roxas went to the refrigerator, looking for the casserole, spotting it easily. It was the only item of food in there with a note attached to it. He read over the instructions quickly before following them.

Once the casserole was cooking in the oven, Roxas grabbed a granola bar and walked to the living room to watch TV. He didn't really know what else to do for about an hour. He could go back to sleep; but he was already too awake. Besides, it wouldn't be good for him if he burnt his mother's casserole.

--

Roxas left his house, casserole in hand, at about ten minutes to noon.

He really didn't want to go over to his neighbors' house, but knew his mom would be furious if he didn't.

Roxas followed the sidewalk leading to that house, stopping when he reached its front door. Roxas hesitated staring at the door bell for a long moment before pressing it. He stood anxiously in wait for someone to answer. He thought he was off the hook when no one answered for a few minutes, wanting very badly to run back to his house. Of course someone answered though. Just his luck.

The door opened slowly, revealing the very red-head Roxas had been thinking, and now dreaming, about.

The red-head smirked at Roxas as soon as he saw him, looking him over, from head to toe, more than once, making Roxas blush. The red-head stopped when he looked directly into Roxas' eyes. When he did, Roxas noticed the red-head's eyes for the first time. Though they'd been blurred and hazy in Roxas' dream, he know saw that they were the most vibrant, and most beautiful, shade of green he had ever seen.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Roxas blinked, taking in his voice, liking it a lot. Great, now the blonde liked two more things about the red-head.

The red-head scoffed at the shorter boy growing a little impatient when Roxas took too long to answer. "Helloooo?" He asked, waving a hand in front of Roxas' face. Cocking his head to the side slightly, he added, "Talk about blank with a capital B."

Roxas glared, suddenly feeling defensive. "I'm your neighbor," he said more sharply than he wanted to. "My mom wanted me to give your family this," he said, holding up the casserole like it was a peace offering.

The red-head brightened a little. "Great," he said smiling, "that means I won't have to cook," taking the casserole from the blonde. There, Roxas thought, he has the casserole, so I can go home now. The red-head quickly interrupted him. "Hey, do you want to join me or something?" He asked. "I'm by myself, since mom had to go to work, which's pretty boring." Roxas immediately said yes, cursing himself when he did.

"So, what's your name blondie?" The red-head asked when Roxas had come inside. Roxas looked up at the other boy. He was staring at him again. Roxas had felt it even before he looked.

Reddening a little more, Roxas said, "Roxas, you?"

The red-head smirked again before closing the front door.

"Name's Axel. A-X-E-L. _Got it memorized?_"

-to be continued-

A/N: I just love dreams, don't you?

Anyway, if you liked this one let me know.

I love reviews as well, and your comments make my day! Besides, motivation's always nice.

--until next time.


	3. Chapter 3

Rating: **T**- changed due to that dream… I thought about it more thanks to ChaoticPython. Thanks for the input, I'm still getting used to this ;

A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed this time. I love hearing what have to say.

Disclaimer: Fan**fiction**. Need I say more?

**The Boy Next Door: Chapter 3**

--

Last chapter:

"_So, what's your name blondie?" The red-head asked when Roxas had come inside. Roxas looked up at the other boy. He was staring at him again. Roxas had felt it even before he looked._

_Reddening a little more, Roxas said, "Roxas, you?"_

_The red-head smirked again before closing the front door._

"_Name's Axel. A-X-E-L._ _Got it memorized?_"

--

Roxas nodded. "I guess," he said, avoiding looking at the red-head, in an attempt to hide his blush, and the fact that his heart wanted to jump right out of his chest whenever the red-head looked at him with those piercing green eyes. Why did Axel keep _staring_ at him? He wondered, looking around the house. The house was just as nice on the inside as the outside, the blonde thought, adding to Roxas' confusion as to why the house had remained unoccupied for so long. The only thing that seemed wrong with it was that it was chuck full of boxes, but that would change soon enough once Axel's family had unpacked. Even though he was looking around and ignoring the red-head for the moment, Roxas could still feel Axel watching him.

"Why do you keep _staring_ at me? The blonde demanded, surprised at himself when he did it.

Axel shrugged. "Dunno. Why do you keep _blushing_ around me?" he asked, mockingly, effectively changing the subject without having the blonde realize it. A Cheshire grin flashed across Axel's face when Roxas' flush deepened.

"I-I am not," Roxas denied, looking Axel, who seemed somewhat amused, right in the eyes.

"Sure, you aren't, blondie," Axel replied, brushing past the blonde and going into the kitchen. He was still smirking, even when reached into some unpacked box and got out two plates and silverware.

--

"What's your problem?" the blonde asked a few moments later when Axel turned away and began to distribute some of the casserole onto each plate. The red-head raised an eyebrow at Roxas even though the blonde couldn't see it. "What makes you think I have a problem?" he asked turning and looking at the blonde. Roxas could've sworn the red-head had the same expression on his face as a cat does when it's found a new toy to play with.

"Why the hell are you so amused?" Roxas asked, angrily clenching his fists.

"Because, it's fun to mess with you, and I think you're extremely cute," Axel replied, picking up a fork and taking a bite of food.

"Well I don't-what?" Roxas asked when the words registered in his brain. Could Axel have possibly just said that he thought Roxas was cute? Or was his mind playing tricks on him? He wasn't acting like he'd even said anything.

"I think you're cute," Axel said, setting down his fork and letting his hands fall to his sides as he slowly walked toward the blonde.

Guess that answered Roxas' question.

Roxas took a step back, a little apprehensive now. Did he mean that he was a cute person? Or did he mean that he thought he was cute in a more romantic way? He didn't want to be too close to Axel until he knew for sure. Roxas wasn't quite sure if he wanted a repeat performance of his dream or not. Unfortunately for Roxas, he couldn't see what was behind him, and was prevented from getting very far away from the red-head at all when he ran into a wall. With nowhere to go, Roxas, heart racing, looked up at Axel who was standing at his full height right in front of him. His brain pointed out that he could go to the side; that he still had two more options for escape… but for some reason, his body wouldn't let him go anywhere, and he remained glued there. Axel smirked. It was almost as if he knew what Roxas was thinking... Why did this seem so familiar, Roxas wondered…?

--

…_His heart began to race like it had earlier that night, when the red-head's arms fell to his sides and he began to slowly walk toward the blonde. Roxas' brain told him that he should move; that he should ask his mother why the red-head was here, but for some reason, his body wouldn't respond. All Roxas could do as stare at the red-head while thoughts about him took over his mind again._

_As if he knew what the blonde was thinking, the red-head smirked at Roxas right as he stopped in front of him…_

--

… Oh, thought Roxas, suddenly remembering that scene from his dream. Crap, so far this was almost exactly like déjà vu, he thought panicking.

Roxas looked to the side. Maybe not looking directly at Axel would help, he thought. The only reason why this was happening seemed to be because he couldn't control how his body reacted when he was around Axel, or even saw him from a distance. He thought it was extremely unfair that he couldn't seem to hide what he was feeling, which he now assumed was love, or at least a crush, considering the fact that he always blushed and acted like a love-struck girl whenever he saw Axel. Maybe he did want Axel to kiss him…

--

"Hey," said Axel, quietly, taking the blonde's wrist, tracing random patterns on it with his fingers, "you can forget about what I said if it bothers you."

Roxas looked at Axel, almost protesting, until the red-head gave him that grin from before that just screamed that he was up to no good. He'd obviously noticed a change in the blonde.

"What's wrong Roxaas?" he asked, smiling devilishly.

Roxas frowned to himself. He now knew that he should've just said that he was bothered by what Axel had said. Wait… Why had Axel suddenly said that anyway? Had Axel been testing him when he'd said it? That would explain the grin… "Afraid you want me?" Axel asked.

"Excuse me?!" Roxas asked, staring at Axel wide-eyed. He certainly hadn't expected that.

"You heard me," the red-head replied.

"Why would you even ask me something like that?!" Roxas asked, cheeks pink from constantly blushing, trying to look away again.

Axel smirked, grasping Roxas' chin, forcing him to look up. "Because," said the red-head, staring straight into Roxas' ocean blue eyes, "It's written all over your face."

Roxas closed his eyes, shaking slightly. Great, the red-head had figured it out. Now what?

-to be continued-

A/N: Yes... What will happen next? Guess you'll have to send me reviews if you want to find out ;D

On a random note...

I about cried while I was doing this, because my computer 'lol errored' and I lost like half of this chapter. D;

The sad part is that I was just about to click save. Lesson learned; save often. Thankfully though, I could remember it.

Let me know how I did/ if you want more by reviewing pls?

Believe it or not.. writing a chapter takes quite a bit of time..

--until next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Rating: **T**

A/N: Thanks so much to those who reviewed this time it helped to move this up on my list of priorities… otherwise this probably wouldn't be posted right now.

Disclaimer: Fan**fiction**. Need I say more?

**The Boy Next Door: Chapter 4**

--

Last chapter:

"_What's wrong Roxas,"_** …**_..._

"_Afraid you want me?" Ax__el asked._

"_Excuse me?!" Roxas asked, staring at Axel wide-eyed. He certainly hadn't expected that. _

"_You heard me," the red-head replied._

"_Why would you even ask me something like that?!" Roxas asked, cheeks pink from constantly blushing, trying to look away again._

_Axel smirked, grasping Roxas' chin, forcing him to look up. "Because," said the red-head, staring straight into Roxas' ocean blue eyes, "It's written all over your face."_

_Roxas closed his eyes, shaking slightly. Great, the red-head had figured it out. Now what? _

--

"Hey Roxas_,"_ Axel said lightly rubbing his thumb along Roxas' jaw line, making the shorter boy shiver. _Oh crap_, thought Roxas as soon as he did, silently praying to some higher power that Axel hadn't felt that.

Now what? Roxas wondered. Was Axel going to question him about liking him? Would the red-head make fun of him? Or would it go differently? ...Would Axel possibly kiss him? Roxas wondered, blush darkening at the last question.

…

God, he was turning into such a _fucking girl, _he thought, angrily_._

_--_

Roxas relaxed a little when nothing happened for a few minutes, and was glad to feel his face finally return to its normal color. He'd been beginning to wonder if it ever would.

Roxas took a deep breath just before opening his eyes when he finally deemed it safe to do so. He started slightly when he found himself staring right into Axel's bright green eyes. They were just as beautiful as their owner, Roxas remarked to himself. Wait, why was he seeing them so clearly…? He wondered, blinking, processing the answer. Roxas tried to to move back when it came to him but ended up banging his head against the wall instead.

_Shit,_ he thought, wincing. That'd really hurt.

The reson for it? He'd realized that Axel was even closer to him than last time he'd looked, stiffening when he got over the pain.

"Y-yeah?" Roxas finally managed to ask just before getting lost in the sea of green directly in front of him when Axel leaned in a little closer, making Roxas blush furiously. Great, he thought. He'd just gotten back to normal too.

He heard the red-head lightly laugh as he kept coming closer and closer until their lips nearly brushed, making Roxas' heart pound. He really hoped Axel couldn't tell.

Roxas held his breath and closed his eyes… _This is it_, he thought, _the red-head was going to kiss him..._

"Just kidding," Axel said, letting Roxas go. He laughed a little and ruffled the blonde's hair playfully with the hand that had been holding Roxas' chin in place. Roxas stared at the red-head, shocked and unmoving. Just… kidding? _Ouch,_ He thought, feeling hurt and somewhat rejected. For some reason, he only thought Axel was only kidding about kissing him. The possibility that it was about what he'd said earlier didn't even cross the blonde's mind.

_I guess I should've known better_, Roxas thought fighting the urge to cry. He bit his lower lip, and took a deep breath to calm himself down a little. _Axel probably didn't even_ _like guys, _Roxas reasoned,which made perfect sense_._ Roxas hadn't either; until he'd met Axel. ...he was pretty sure he hadn't anyway.

No matter how much he reasoned about it though, no matter how much sense it made, it didn't stop the stabbing pain that had started in Roxas' chest.

Roxas knew that he needed to calm down before attempting to move, so, instead of moving away from the wall, he watched Axel, who hadn't seemed to notice how Roxas was taking what he'd said, walk back toward the momentarily forgotten food. Truthfully, the red-head didn't think anything was wrong, because he didn't know that the blonde had misinterpreted him.

Roxas hoped that he could forget how he was feeling about what had just happened by concentrating on Axel. He didn't know what the red-head would do if his face gave away what he was feeling now... and Axel seemed to have a knack for knowing what he was thinking.

--

When Roxas focused in on Axel more, he noticed that he was wearing an outfit that, like yesterday's, fit his body well. His pants looked the same, and a form fitting black tank top hugged to his chest and stomach, but Roxas seemed to be more interested in what the red-head was doing, than what he was wearing. He subconsciously watched Axel's hips, and ass, sway as he walked, right up until the red-head stopped and stretched in a cat-like manner, arching his lower back inward a little. Axel was a good distraction, Roxas thought, and continued to watch Axel until he realized that concentrating on him probably wasn't the smartest thing to do since he might feel worse later if he paid too much attention to Axel now. After all, he still liked the red-head. A lot. So, staring at him wasn't going to help. Speaking of staring; he didn't want to be caught doing it, so Roxas quickly looked down at the floor. He was a moment too late though, and Axel caught him.

Axel tsked at the blonde, smirking as he did it.

"Who's staring now?" Axel asked, walking back toward Roxas, plates in hand.

Roxas didn't answer him, deciding to favor the floor over Axel.

"Roxas?" Asked Axel, seeming a little concerned and setting down the plates when the shorter boy wouldn't accept his.

Roxas reluctantly looked up at Axel when the red-head asked what was wrong.

"Why would you joke about something like that? Do you hate me or something?" Roxas asked, trying to hide the hurt he was feeling. He failed miserably.

If Axel had noticed, he didn't show it, much to the blonde's relief.

"I told you earlier that messing with you is fun, didn't I?" Axel asked, cocking his head to the side slightly, a mischievous grin working its way onto the red-head's face once again.

"It wasn't funny, it was mean," Roxas said frowning.

"Why would you consider that mean?" Axel asked, confused by Roxas' irrationality, trying to figure out what was wrong with the blonde.

Axel thought about it a little more. Deciding to try something, he raised a hand to Roxas' neck, smirking when Roxas shivered again. He'd felt Roxas do that earlier too when he'd touched the blonde, and had an idea as to what was going on. "Do you _like_ me? Is that it?" Axel asked. He wasn't blind or stupid.

"N-no," Roxas denied unconvincingly, eyes widening and heart racing. What was Axel up to? He wondered, eying the red-head warily. Roxas didn't really want to feel worse than he already did.

Axel smirked, knowing that Roxas was lying when his fingers gently brushed against the blonde's pulse, lingering there. It was racing. "Are you sure?" Axel asked, pretending not to notice Roxas' pulse, which immediately quickened.

The blonde hesitated, taking longer to answer this time, before saying no even less convincingly.

"That's too bad Rox," the red-head replied.

Roxas scoffed, hitting Axel's hand away.

"Why's that?" Roxas asked.

Axel looked down at Roxas, completely serious for the first time.

"Because, unlike you, I like what I see."

--

-to be continued-

A/N: What's this? Does Axel really like Roxas?? How will Roxas respond to that last statement? Will he think the red-head's lying? Review if you want to know soon ;D

I feel bad for Roxy at the beginning of this... poor thing thinks Axel doesn't like him and gets semi heart-broken over it. Ahh well; that's what happens when you misinterpret/assume stuff.

Btw, a big thank you to aisu-sakura for the suggestion(s). Even though I didn't want them to kiss yet anyway, and had this semi planned, I loved your review and it gave me some more ideas for the other chapters. Plus; it made me laugh, as did smilenlaugh4vr's. x)

Don't be afraid to review/ give suggestions, I'll appreciate both, and shall update faster if you do...

--until next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Rating: **T**

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews :D

I wasn't sure if you'd like the last chapter or not… I'm so glad you let me know that you did.

Disclaimer: Fan**fiction**. Need I say more?

**The Boy Next Door: Chapter 5**

--

Last chapter:

_Axel thought about it a little more. Deciding to try something, he raised a hand to Roxas' neck, smirking when Roxas shivered again. He'd felt Roxas do that earlier too when he'd touched the blonde, and had an idea as to what was going on. "Do you __like__ me? Is that it?" Axel asked. He wasn't blind or stupid._

"_N-no," Roxas denied unconvincingly, eyes widening and heart racing. What was Axel up to? He wondered, eying the red-head warily. Roxas didn't really want to feel worse than he already did._

_Axel smirked, knowing that Roxas was lying when his fingers gently brushed against the blonde's pulse, lingering there. It was racing. "Are you sure?" Axel asked, pretending not to notice Roxas' pulse, which immediately quickened._

_The blonde hesitated, taking longer to answer this time, before saying no even less convincingly._

"_That's too bad Rox," the red-head replied._

_Roxas scoffed, hitting Axel's hand away._

"_Why's that?" Roxas asked._

_Axel looked down at Roxas, completely serious for the first time._

"_Because, unlike you, I like what I see."_

--

Roxas glared up at Axel, something he'd never thought he'd be doing, but right now he didn't care; he didn't care that he was trying to hide how he felt about the red-head, he didn't even care that Axel was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen… he swore to God that if Axel was screwing with him there'd be hell to pay.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Roxas demanded, fully bent on telling the red-head off; or at least having a good rant. The red-head opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off by Roxas.

"'_Unlike you'? _I can't believe you!" Roxas started, taking a step toward Axel, blue eyes burning with fury. Axel kind of liked Roxas this way, he thought, almost smiling. He would've but he got the feeling that if he did, Roxas would kill him. He didn't really want that… He very much liked living. Besides, this might be his only chance to see Roxas go from all cute and blushy to absolutely furious so quickly.

"I'll have you know that I've spent every single moment since the first second I saw you, confused as hell because I can't stop thinking about, no, _obsessing_ over you." The blonde snapped, voice beginning to rise. "God, Axel, I can't stop thinking about how _drop dead gorgeous you are_." Roxas said quietly, looking away, heart pounding as he confessed what he'd been feeling to Axel. "I always wonder where you are, and what you're doing. You've even_ invaded my dreams_," Roxas said, looking back at Axel.

His anger soon returned, however. "You know _absolutely nothing _about how I feel," said Roxas, pure fury directed at Axel, "and yet you have the _gull_ to say something like that, to mess with me as though I'm your own personal form of _goddamn entertainment. _God,I can't believe you, you-"

"Gorgeous, eh?" Axel interrupted.

"Yes," Roxas shot back at him. He was too upset to think straight.

"So, you like me, right?" Axel asked quickly, before Roxas could return to his tirade.

"Of course I do, I might even lo-"

Axel cut him off, pressing a finger to the blonde's lips.

"Ah, ah, ah." He corrected, leaning toward Roxas. "No saying the 'L' word just yet."

Roxas' eyes widened as he returned to his senses.

"So, you _do_ like me," Axel said, triumphantly.

"N-no," Roxas stuttered…

"Nope, Roxy, there's no taking it back. You said it and I've already committed it to memory." Axel interrupted.

--

Roxas felt suddenly cold. He'd mindlessly confessed nearly _everything_ to Axel and Axel was right; there was no way he was getting out of it.

Roxas did the first thing he could think of, pushing the red-head away from him and running for the door. Unfortunately for Roxas, Axel's height wasn't just for show and he quickly caught the blonde, grasping onto his wrist.

"Let go!" Roxas yelled, shaking his arm violently in an attempt to make Axel let go.

Axel sighed, grasping Roxas' wrist even more tightly, making the blonde wince.

"I will," Axel promised, "but I have to tell you something first," he said, pulling Roxas to himself.

Roxas felt himself shaking slightly, when he was forced to look at Axel. What was Axel going to say?

"I like you too," he said, looking straight at Roxas, serious once again.

"What?" Roxas asked, scarcely believing it.

"I like you," Axel said with ease, letting Roxas go. He already knew Roxas wouldn't go anywhere.

"H-how do you know?" Roxas asked, blinking, "You've only known me for an hour."

Axel smirked, placing a hand on his hip.

"That's easy," Axel replied, "so far, I find you completely adorable. Also, I've always had a thing for blondes," he said. His smirk widened when Roxas' face flushed again.

He loved it when Roxas blushed.

--

"So, Rox-as," Axel said, looking down at the plates on the floor, "since the food you brought's probably cold by now… Can I take you out somewhere for lunch?"

Roxas shifted nervously. "Can't you just heat it back up?" Roxas asked, looking up at Axel timidly. He still wasn't sure what to make of what was happening… and it was all happening very fast.

"I could," said Axel, "But I'd much rather take you out."

Roxas blinked, surprised at how to-the-point Axel was.

"..Ok," he said after another moment of hesitation.

"It's a date then!" The red-head said smiling at Roxas, before happily taking his wrist and dragging him toward the door.

It was only after much protest from the blonde, who couldn't keep up, that Axel slowed down and walked at a normal pace.

--

-to be continued-

A/N: Guess Axel really does like Roxas :D

Confessions –yay- and now its date time. How'll that go...? I wonder, -smiles-

Review if you want to know soon/ if you liked it/ suggestions/ you get it...

--until next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Rating: **T**

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who took the time to write a review :D

I'm really glad that you like this so far, and that you let me know.

Disclaimer: Fan**fiction**. Need I say more?

**The Boy Next Door: Chapter 6**

--

Last chapter:

"_So, Rox-as," Axel said, looking down at the plates on the floor, "since the food you brought's probably cold by now… Can I take you out somewhere for lunch?"_

_Roxas shifted nervously. "Can't you just heat it back up?" Roxas asked, looking up at Axel timidly. He still wasn't sure what to make of what was happening… and it was all happening very fast._

"_I could," said Axel, "But I'd much rather take you out."_

_Roxas blinked, surprised at how to-the-point Axel was._

"_..Ok," he said after another moment of hesitation._

"_It's a date then!" The red-head said, smiling at Roxas before happily taking his wrist and dragging him toward the door._

_It was only after much protest from the blonde, who couldn't keep up, that Axel slowed down and walked at a normal pace._

--

Roxas and Axel had finally ended up downtown at a Café, after the red-head grudgingly admitted that he was lost and let Roxas lead the way. Roxas found it kind of funny. Especially since Axel had insisted strongly on leading the way… and went in the wrong direction for three blocks. Roxas was relieved since he was much more at ease now; he'd finally been able to relax around Axel on the way there, after having a good laugh at the red-head's expense when he'd gotten lost.

The two were now sitting in a booth next to a window inside said Cafe. Axel was looking out it, hand cupping his chin, seeming vaguely interested in what was happening outside while they were waiting for their food to arrive. They'd been sitting in silence for nearly a minute now.

Roxas glanced at Axel, wondering if he should say something to strike up a conversation. He decided to, wondering what he should say. When Roxas finally determined a topic and was just about to ask where Axel had moved from, Axel looked at him suddenly, making Roxas stop, since he looked like he'd just remembered something and wanted to tell Roxas about it. Roxas was curious about what it could be, until that grin came back onto his face. It was the one that screamed that he was up to absolutely no good…

Roxas gulped, wondering if he should run and hide in the bathroom or something. He had a bad feeling that Axel was going to do something he wouldn't like.

"So, you've been dreaming about me have you?" Axel asked.

The blonde flushed, nodding yes shakily. There was no point in denying it, even though he wanted to badly. What was that he'd just said about not liking what Axel would do? Exactly.

_Please don't ask what it was about, please don't ask what it was about, please don't ask.. _Roxas began to silently plead.

"What was it about?" Axel asked.

Why?? Roxas thought, _why?! _I even said _please_.

"Uhh," said Roxas, refusing to make eye contact, "it's not important."

"Aww, c'mon Rox," Axel said, nudging Roxas' foot with his own under the table, "you can tell me."

"I know I can, but that doesn't mean I will," Roxas said, pointedly.

Axel chuckled evilly.

"I bet it was an inappropriate one," he said, joking. At least he was until he saw Roxas' cheeks go from a light shade of pink to deep crimson.

"Don't worry Rox," Axel said, pausing when he saw their waitress approaching.

When she was gone, he continued. "You don't have to tell me now."

Roxas looked at Axel, watching him carefully as he bit into his hamburger. "Thank you, Axel," he said, taking a bite out of his own.

Axel swallowed then smirked at Roxas. "I'll just have to get it out of you later."

Roxas nearly choked. He most definitely was _not_ going to tell Axel what that dream had been about, no matter what the red-head did.

"H-how exactly?" Roxas asked after taking a drink of his soda.

Axel laughed lightly. "You'll just have to wait and see, Rox."

That smirk was there again and Roxas didn't like it one bit.

They finished eating and even talked more, but Roxas couldn't help but wonder the entire time what Axel was plotting. Brains as well as beauty, he thought.

_Great._

--

The rest of the date went almost flawlessly. Roxas and Axel had a great time just hanging out, getting to know each other, and Roxas ended up showing Axel most of Twilight Town at the same time. Axel seemed to be the most interested in the usual spot where Roxas and his friends hung out, the old mansion, and finally the station tower, where they ended up after buying sea-salt ice-cream for Roxas.

"You've got a weird taste in ice-cream," said Axel, raising an eyebrow at Roxas as he ate it.

"Have you even tried it?" Roxas, who was nearly finished, asked.

"Nope," Said the red-head.

Roxas scoffed at Axel slightly, and just about asked him if he wanted to try it, but was interrupted when his phone rang. That was about the only complaint he had about the entire day. The blonde reached into his back pocket, and answered it.

"Hello?" Roxas asked.

"Roxas? Where are you?" came a semi-concerned voice. It was his mother.

"Oh hi mom," said Roxas, taking another bite of ice cream, "I'm at the station tower with Axel, the boy from next door. Sorry for not leaving a note, it was kind of unexpected."

"Oh!" Tifa said, sounding happy, "I was hoping you'd get along. How's it going?"

Roxas laughed to himself a little; if only she knew, he thought, finishing his ice-cream. "Pretty good," Roxas said, smiling.

"Ok, honey, I won't keep you," she said. "Let me know if you want to spend the night at Axel's house, or vice versa, or something, ok? That might be fun."

"Ok, I will," said Roxas. "Bye," he said before hanging up.

Roxas returned is attention to Axel who was looking at the setting sun.

"Sorry about that," Roxas said.

"Don't worry about it, Rox." Axel said, smiling at the blonde.

"Dang it," said Roxas, suddenly mad.

"What?" Asked Axel.

"I wanted you to try my ice-cream, but I finished it," he said, looking disappointed. "It's really good."

"Hey, Roxas," said Axel, who'd slid closer to the blonde when he'd become distracted.

Roxas looked up at Axel, about to ask what, but only managed to make a muffled '_mmph'_, when Axel sealed their lips together. Roxas immediately felt his cheeks heat up. _Axel was kissing him and this time it was real, not a dream_, he thought, but the blonde couldn't help but wonder if it'd be similar to his dream since so far, he'd never really kissed or been kissed by anyone. Roxas had never really considered anyone special enough to steal his first kiss away just yet… he'd already decided that he was fine with it though, if it was with Axel... Axel kept their lips locked together for a few seconds, but broke away because Roxas wasn't responding, since he was too busy thinking. Axel's emerald eyes met Roxas' sapphire for only a second before he closed his eyes and leaned forward, slowly licking Roxas' closed lips, making Roxas shudder; it was almost as if Axel was asking for permission to kiss the blonde, except he didn't wait for Roxas to consent. Axel swiftly swung one leg around the ledge and stood up, grabbing Roxas and making him come with him. The blonde gasped, surprised when Axel gripped Roxas' shoulders and shoved him against one of the tower's outer walls. Axel took the opportunity to enter Roxas' mouth, tasting the salty-sweetness that still lingered on Roxas' tongue. Liking it, the red-head moved his tongue faster and faster inside the blonde's mouth delving deeper and deeper inside purposely clashing his tongue against Roxas'. Roxas tried to break away, but there was a solid wall behind him and soon realized that he wasn't going anywhere. He ended up moaning and reaching up instead, gripping Axel's forearms tightly. He noted that Axel knew what he was doing in real life as well... and he kind of liked Axel's forcefullness.

Axel kept it up, trying to urge the blonde to participate and knew he was succeeding when he made Roxas' breathing accelerate. Roxas trembled and moaned into Axel's mouth again and again whenever their tongues clashed, feeling tremors go up and down his spine. Axel finally eased up a little when Roxas finally started to shyly move his tongue inside Axel's mouth too, since that's what the red-head obviously wanted. The blonde let Axel continue to dominate though, which he would've done anyway even without Roxas' help, until the need for more air on Roxas' part finally started to win out.

_Holy_ _shit, the real Axel is even better at this_, Roxas thought, deciding that he liked the real Axel way better than dream Axel. Even though they were similiar in some aspects...

Shaking, he moved his hands that'd been holding onto Axel's forearms with a death grip, to Axel's chest, gently shoving them against Axel and stilling his tongue as an indication that he wanted to stop. Axel took notice of this, but wasn't quite done yet. He wanted to leave Roxas wanting more, so he continued for a few more seconds and made Roxas moan even louder when he slowly ran his tongue along the blonde's, just before breaking away.

Axel smirked down at Roxas, who was panting heavily. He was breathing a little heavily himself.

"You're right," Axel said, smirk widening when Roxas looked at him confusedly through half-lidded eyes.

"It does taste pretty good."

-to be continued-

A/N: I've always wondered what sea-salt ice-cream would taste like... I think Axel has the right idea for how to try it x)

So… what'll happen next? I'll give you a hint: Axel didn't just kiss Roxas because he wanted to know what the ice-cream tasted like…

Review if you want to know soon/ if you liked it/ suggestions/ you get it...

--until next time.


	7. Chapter 7

Rating: **T**

A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed!

Disclaimer: Fan**fiction**. Need I say more?

**The Boy Next Door: Chapter 7**

--

Last chapter:

_Shaking, Roxas moved his hands that'd been holding onto Axel's forearms with a death grip, to Axel's chest, gently shoving them against Axel and stilling his tongue as an indication that he wanted to stop. Axel took notice of this, but wasn't quite done yet. He wanted to leave Roxas wanting more, so he continued for a few more seconds and made Roxas moan even louder when he slowly ran his tongue along the blonde's, just before breaking away._

_Axel smirked down at Roxas, who was panting heavily. He was breathing a little heavily himself._

"_You're right," Axel said, smirk widening when Roxas looked at him confusedly through half-lidded eyes._

"_It does taste pretty good."_

--

Roxas watched Axel, eyes half closed, until he got his breathing back under control. He could still feel his lips tingling. _'It does taste pretty good?'_ he wondered, trying to get his thoughts back together. _Ohh the ice cream..._

"Damn Roxas," Axel said teasingly, glancing at his forearms, still smirking as he looked back at the blonde, "I think you're going to make me bruise."

Roxas flushed, opting to change the subject. He didn't really want to talk about the kiss.. he knew it'd just make him blush even more.

"Didn't I say 'really good'?" Roxas asked quickly. He couldn't help but look at Axel's lips when he looked up, remembering what they'd just finished doing...

"You did," Axel agreed, "but I only think it's pretty good. Besides," he said pausing to look over Roxas, "I can think of something much sweeter," he said, licking Roxas' cheek before catching his lips. Roxas was more than ready to give in, since he _really_wanted Axel to kiss him again, especially because of how he'd broken off that last kiss... Maybe he'd even kiss the red-head back and not be so shy about it, the blonde thought, just about to until Axel broke away much too soon.

"Tell me something," Axel said, when Roxas pouted up at him a little.

"Yeah?" Asked Roxas, trembling when the red-head's soft lips caressed his neck.

"Do you like this?" Axel asked against Roxas' neck.

He smiled when Roxas said yes.

"Is this like your dream?" Axel asked softly. It was almost inaudable but Roxas still heard it.

The blonde tensed a little. "No," he said, hoping he sounded convincing. _'I'll just have to_ _get it out of you later.' _Was this what the red-head was talking about before? "Should we head back now? I think we should go back now, it's getting dark," Roxas said hastily.

"You're trying to change the subject," Axel stated, his green eyes meeting Roxas' blue.

"I already told you that I'm not telling you about it," Roxas said flatly. "There isn't anything you can do to change my mind either."

Axel blinked at Roxas. "Nothing I can do, huh?" he asked. For a moment, Roxas thought Axel was going to take it as a challenge, not that he'd mind, until the red-head pulled away from him and took a few steps back.

"Let's see if what I don't do will change your mind then."

"What?" Roxas asked, confused, but the red-head wouldn't answer him.

"Axel?" Roxas asked, stepping toward the red-head, but getting annoyed each time he did. For every step Roxas took toward him, Axel took two steps back. It didn't help that Axel could take bigger steps backward too.

"Come on Axel, stop acting like an immature little kid," Roxas said annoyed after trying to approach the red-head unsuccessfully for ten minutes. He felt relieved when Axel finally walked toward him as if he were listening to him. It was short lived though, because Axel just brushed right past him, going straight to the tower's steps, and descending them.

--

On the way home, Roxas had to nearly run to keep up with Axel's brisk pace.

"A-axel, wait," Roxas said, a little short on breath. The red-head ignored him until Roxas reached out and grabbed his arm.

Axel turned and looked at Roxas, eyebrows raised.

"I-uhm-yes," said Roxas mumbled, looking down at Axel's feet.

"What was that?" Axel asked.

"Yes," Roxas said a little louder.

"Yes, what?" Axel asked.

"Yes, my dream was like what you did at the tower, ok? You can stop ignoring me now," Roxas snapped. He knew his cheeks were red. He hadn't wanted to admit that to the red-head at all. Thinking about it a little more, he decided that he could've lied to Axel, yes, but the red-head would've known he was lying. He always seemed to know when Roxas was lying.

Roxas had a bad feeling that the red-head would be all triumphant about making him admit it and/or rub it in his face.

Axel did neither, however.

"Ok," said the red head, smiling down at Roxas.

Roxas looked up dumbfounded. "That's it?"

"Yep," said Axel, pulling his arm away and slipping his hand into Roxas'.

"No gloating?" Roxas asked.

"Nope," said Axel.

"You don't want anything for winning?" Roxas asked skeptical. Most of his friends would've.

"Well, actually," said Axel, stopping, "How about a victory kiss?"

Axel wasn't going to tell Roxas that he'd gained something far much better already; knowledge. _Knowledge is power afterall_. He now knew that all he had to do was ignore the blonde if he wanted something and he'd cave sooner or later. "Just kidding," said Axel, lightly ruffling Roxas' hair and starting to walk again.

He stopped when Roxas remained glued to one spot.

"Roxas?" Axel asked.

-to be continued-

A/N: What'll happen next? What's Roxy gonna do? Guess you'll find out next time ;D

Review if you want to know soon/ if you liked it/ suggestions/ you get it...

--until next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Rating: **T**

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews :D

Sorry guys, I meant to update yesterday, but ended up having a friend over which took up much of today and yesterday since she's still here.

Disclaimer: Fan**fiction**. Need I say more?

**The Boy Next Door: Chapter 8**

--

Last chapter:

_Roxas looked up dumbfounded. "That's it?"_

"_Yep," said Axel, pulling his arm away and slipping his hand into Roxas'._

"_No gloating?" Roxas asked._

"_Nope," said Axel._

"_You don't want anything for winning?" Roxas asked skeptical. Most of his friends would've._

"_Well, actually," said Axel, stopping, "How about a victory kiss?"_

_Axel wasn't going to tell Roxas that he'd gained something far much better already; knowledge. __Knowledge is power after all__. He now knew that all he had to do was ignore the blonde if he wanted something and he'd cave sooner or later. "Just kidding," said Axel, lightly ruffling Roxas' hair and starting to walk again._

_He stopped when Roxas remained glued to one spot._

_"Roxas?" Axel asked._

--

There was a brief silence before Roxas looked up at the red-head. His shyness was back.

"Hey, Axel?" Roxas asked timidly.

"Hmm?" Asked Axel, wondering what was wrong.

"Would you… would you be interested in spending the night? Mom thought it might be fun." Roxas said a little hurriedly. He'd been thinking about how to ask Axel ever since his mom had suggested it.

"Do_ you_ think it'll be fun?" Axel asked.

"Well yeah," said Roxas relaxing a little more, "we could talk, and stay up late and.." Roxas tried to think of something else that might be fun to do...

"We could go to a movie," Axel suggested.

"I don't like what they're playing," Roxas said, frowning.

"Oh, pure, innocent little Roxas, you're so cute; I didn't say we had to _watch_ it," The red-head replied, grinning at the shorter boy as he blushed. "I'd love to spend the night," Axel said, "I just have to call my mom when we get to your house."

Roxas smiled up at Axel. "Ok."

--

"Welcome home honey!" Roxas' mom exclaimed as soon as Roxas and Axel came through the front door.

"Hi mom," Roxas said waving.

"Is it still ok if Axel spends the night?" Roxas asked when she glanced questioningly at the red-head standing next to her son.

"Of course it is, Roxas," she said, smiling at Axel. "Hello Axel, I'm Tifa, Roxas' mom."

Axel smiled at her; it was a smile that would win anybody's heart in an instant, before saying hi. It seemed to work perfectly on Tifa.

"Have you boys eaten?" She asked. "I was going to make spaghetti."

"No we haven't," said Roxas. "Hey, mom, is it ok if Axel uses the phone for a second? He needs to ask his mom if he can stay."

"Sure honey," Tifa replied, directing Axel to the kitchen, which was where the nearest phone was.

--

Once Axel had asked for permission and received it after getting scolded for leaving the plates of casserole out on the floor and then leaving, the two made their way up to Roxas' room.

"Your mom seems nice," said Axel once Roxas had shut his door and sat down on his bed.

"Yeah, she is." Said Roxas as Axel began to walk and look around the blonde's room. Axel paused when he looked out the window closest to his house.

"Wow, hey, Rox," Axel said, "your room's across from mine."

Roxas felt his heart nearly stop. "Is it?" he asked. He really hoped that Axel wouldn't realize that he knew this already… that he'd even spied on him…

"Yeah," said Axel. "I wonder if you'd be able to see me from here."

"Yeah…," said Roxas laughing nervously. "Hey, Axel?" he added quickly.

"Hmm?" Asked Axel, sitting next to the blonde when Roxas motioned for him to sit next to him.

"Still want your victory kiss?" Roxas asked, wanting to get the red-head's mind off of the fact that their rooms were across from each other.

"What do you think?" Axel asked, smirking at the blonde. Roxas smiled.

It'd worked.

--

The blonde moved, to sit on top of Axel's lap so that he was straddling him in a sitting position and facing him. Roxas shifted a little, getting more comfortable as Axel loosely put his arms around his waist, waiting for the blonde to continue. Axel watched him interestedly as Roxas reached up a little hesitantly, tangling his hands into Axel's fiery red hair, before pulling the red-head closer to himself until their noses brushed. Roxas tilted his head to the side slightly just before giving Axel a small peck on the cheek and moving away.

"That's it?" Asked the red-head. He sounded a little disappointed.

"Yep," said Roxas. He froze when Axel's hands wrapped tightly around his back and pulled him closer.

"That was kind of a cheap shot Rox," said Axel, moving closer to Roxas. "Do you not want to kiss me?" Axel asked, his breath ghosting across Roxas' lips.

Roxas swallowed. "I-I'm just nervous," the blonde admitted, flushing, "you're much more… experienced. Besides, my mom's right downstairs," he pointed out.

"So, you don't want to then," Axel replied, loosening his grip a little.

"No! I do, really," Roxas replied…

"Then you should," Axel interrupted. "You're never gonna be happy if you never take a risk once in a while, Rox," the red-head said, starting to push away. He stopped wincing a little when the grip on his scalp increased. Roxas had realized that the red-head was right. He did want to kiss Axel badly after all. If he had to take a risk because of his mom being in the house, so be it. "Let go Roxas," the red-head said, trying to push away again. He really didn't think Roxas was going to kiss him.

"Shut up," said Roxas, pulling Axel toward him. He immediately met the red-head's lips, not bothering with angling his head since it was still tilted to the side. Axel obediently stilled and opened his mouth, letting the blonde experiment with kissing him.

He definitely liked it when the cute little blonde was more forceful.

--

Roxas shyly kissed Axel at first, but gradually got braver, entering and exploring the red-head's mouth. Once Roxas had gotten more confident, Axel started to lightly then heavily kiss him back. Axel chuckled lightly when Roxas made a noise of protest as he broke away. "Oh Roxas," said Axel, grabbing the blonde's legs and swiftly changing their positions so that Roxas was laying on his bed, looking at Axel confused. Axel was now straddling the blonde, sitting on his legs. "Don't even think for one second that I'm close to done."

Roxas felt excitement, completely forgetting everything besides Axel and surprised the red-head by pulling him closer and locking their lips together once again. Roxas was the first to enter their mouths due to Axel's surprise, but the red-head was dominating again soon enough. The two were so wrapped up in what they were doing that they didn't even hear the knock that came from Roxas' door.

"Boys, dinner's ready," came Tifa's voice as the door opened. Both froze, quickly breaking apart.

Tifa froze as well as Roxas looked at her horrified from underneath of Axel, who was still on top of him in a very questionable position.

"Roxas?" Tifa asked, staring.

_Oh shit_, thought Roxas.

-to be continued-

A/N: Oh shit indeed… I know if my mom walked in on me like that even with someone of the opposite sex, unlike Roxas and Axel, I'd be dead ten times over. What's going to happen next? How's Roxas' mom going to react? Is she going to freak out? Guess you'll find out next time…

Review if you want to know soon/ if you liked it/ suggestions/ you get it...

--until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Rating: **T**

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, especially to smilenlaugh4vr, haha not only did your review make me smile but made me laugh as well. My friend looked over at me and was all 'What?? Are you ok?" –looks at me like I've gone daft for randomly laughing- -lol-

Anyways.. I hope you all like this chapter :D

Disclaimer: Fan**fiction**. Need I say more?

**The Boy Next Door: Chapter 9**

--

Last chapter:

"_Shut up," said Roxas, pulling Axel toward him. He immediately met the red-head's lips, not bothering with angling his head since it was still tilted to the side. Axel obediently stilled and opened his mouth, letting the blonde experiment with kissing him._

_He definitely liked it when the cute little blonde was more forceful._

_--_

_Roxas shyly kissed Axel at first, but gradually got braver, entering and exploring the red-head's mouth. Once Roxas had gotten more confident, Axel started to lightly then heavily kiss him back. Axel chuckled lightly when Roxas made a noise of protest as he broke away. "Oh Roxas," said Axel, grabbing the blonde's legs and swiftly changing their positions so that Roxas was laying on his bed, looking at Axel confused. Axel was now straddling the blonde, sitting on his legs. "Don't even think for one second that I'm close to done."_

_Roxas felt excitement, completely forgetting everything besides Axel and surprised the red-head by pulling him closer and locking their lips together once again. Roxas was the first to enter their mouths due to Axel's surprise, but the red-head was dominating again soon enough. The two were so wrapped up in what they were doing that they didn't even hear the knock that came from Roxas' door._

"_Boys, dinner's ready," came Tifa's voice as the door opened. Both froze, quickly breaking apart._

_Tifa froze as well as Roxas looked at her horrified from underneath of Axel, who was still on top of him in a very questionable position._

"_Roxas?" Tifa asked, staring._

_Oh shit__, thought Roxas._

--

"Uhh, hi mom," said Roxas blushing furiously as Axel got off of him. Was she mad? Was she going to yell? Was she going to make Axel go home??

"D-dinner's ready," she said again after a moment, turning and walking back downstairs, almost as if she was in shock. Roxas winced. He really didn't know how she and his dad were going to take this. They didn't even know that Sora was dating Riku, they just assumed that they were good friends.

"Rox," said Axel, grasping and squeezing Roxas' hand, "I'm sorry."

Roxas snapped out of his daze and looked up at Axel who looked like he was feeling extremely guilty.

"Don't worry about it Axel," Roxas said, squeezing Axel's hand lightly and smiling up at the red-head. "I don't regret it or falling for you," he said, kissing Axel's cheek.

"Are you sure?" Axel asked.

"Positive," said Roxas, "and even if my parents don't approve, we'll work something out." He said, standing and taking Axel with him to the door once the red-head smiled at him.

--

Roxas was more or less dead silent during dinner since he wasn't sure of how his mom was taking what had happened. Axel on the other hand talked freely, even to Roxas' dad who'd arrived shortly before dinner. He was even successful in getting the blonde involved in the conversation once in a while. Tifa still seemed to like Axel, Roxas noticed. He couldn't help but wonder if it was just for show though.

When they finished eating, Axel thanked Tifa and the two started to head back upstairs until she stopped them. "Roxas honey, I need you to help me with the dishes," she said. Axel started to follow, but she stopped him, saying that he shouldn't have to help because he was a guest, which was true enough. Axel was about to protest and say he wanted to help, mostly because he wasn't sure if Roxas needed him or not but Roxas' dad, Cloud, insisted on taking him with him to the living room and he was quickly whisked away. All he could do was look back at the blonde apologetically. Roxas gave him a weak smile before looking at his mom nervously and started to pick up dirty dishes as she did, taking them to the kitchen.

"M-mom?" Roxas asked as he began to put dirty dishes in the dishwasher. He knew that she probably wanted to talk to him since putting dishes in the dishwasher wasn't all that hard.

"Yeah honey?" she asked, washing her hands.

"I-uh, about earlier…" Roxas started, wondering if there was any possible excuse he could come up with for Axel being on top of him like that, practically eating his face off and oh my god, it sounded even worse when he thought about it more, he thought, flushing. He took a deep breath and decided to try to figure out if he could see how she felt about it by looking at her face. He came up empty so he decided to veer away from what he'd been about to ask. "What do you think of Axel?" Roxas asked.

"He seems really nice," his mom said, smiling at him.

"…yeah," said Roxas, looking at the floor and falling silent.

"Honey, are you nervous about earlier?" She asked.

Roxas remained silent.

"Don't worry about it, it's alright," she said.

Roxas looked up her, unsure of what to think. Was that approval? Or did it mean she was just willing to forget about it?

"About Axel…" She said, making Roxas tense, "I approve."

Roxas smiled at her, before hurrying over and hugging her tightly. "Just next time, tell me if you like someone like that so I don't walk in on you or something, ok sweetie?"

"Ok," said Roxas, laughing lightly before giving her one last tight squeeze before letting go. He started to leave the kitchen until his mom interrupted him.

"One more thing, Roxas," she said. "Your father's talking to Axel about what happened right now." Roxas paled as soon as the words were spoken. He had to go save Axel before his dad killed him. "Don't interrupt them," she called after him as he ran toward the living room.

Don't interrupt them? Yeah right! He thought frantically. What if Axel's dead already? Roxas wondered, panicking. It'd be easy to get away with murdering someone new in town, right? Would his dad possibly feel the same way as his mom? Or is he killing him at this very moment- wait…is that laughter? Roxas wondered, pausing for a minute as an infectious laugh interrupted his thoughts. Sure enough, that's what it was. He listened closely and determined that there were two different laughs. One just so happened to belong to a certain red-head that he was very fond of Roxas thought relaxing. So, Axel was still alive.

Roxas smiled and resumed walking until he was in the threshold of the living room. Axel brightened when he saw him. "Heya Rox-as," he said, smirking. "I see you haven't died." Roxas raised an eyebrow.

"Same to you," said the blonde.

Axel stood up, beginning to walk towards Roxas. He paused, glancing back over his shoulder at Cloud. "Seeya Mr. Strife, it was fun talking." Roxas was absolutely shocked to see his dad smile back at Axel before waving.

"Roxas," Cloud said as they turned.

"Yeah dad?" Roxas asked, looking at his dad a little confused.

"Keep it PG for a while ok?" he said.

Roxas flushed the deepest shade of red he had yet, making Axel do all he could to bite back laughter. The blonde nodded and he and Axel went back upstairs. As soon as they were in Roxas' room again, this time the blonde locked the door, Axel burst out laughing.

"What?" Roxas snapped.

"Oh nothing," said Axel, snickering. "Your face just matches my hair is all," he said grinning.

-to be continued-

A/N: I wish my parents were that cool T.T mm so what's next? Will they pick up where they left off? Talk some more? This time I'm really not sure… o.O;

Ah well, I'm sure I'll figure it out

Review if you want to know soon/ if you liked it/ suggestions/ you get it...

--until next time.


	10. Chapter 10

Rating: **T**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Disclaimer: Fan**fiction**. Need I say more?

**The Boy Next Door: Chapter 10**

--

Last chapter:

_Roxas listened closely and determined that there were two different laughs. One just so happened to belong to a certain red-head that he was very fond of he thought, relaxing. So, Axel was still alive._

_Roxas smiled and resumed walking until he was in the threshold of the living room. Axel brightened when he saw him. "Heya Rox-as," he said, smirking. "I see you haven't died." Roxas raised an eyebrow._

"_Same to you," said the blonde._

_Axel stood up, beginning to walk towards Roxas. He paused, glancing back over his shoulder at Cloud. "Seeya Mr. Strife, it was fun talking." Roxas was absolutely shocked to see his dad smile back at Axel before waving._

"_Roxas," Cloud said as they turned._

"_Yeah dad?" Roxas asked, looking at his dad a little confused._

"_Keep it PG for a while ok?" he said._

_Roxas flushed the deepest shade of red he had yet, making Axel do all he could to bite back laughter. The blonde nodded and he and Axel went back upstairs. As soon as they were in Roxas' room again, this time the blonde locked the door, Axel burst out laughing._

"_What?" Roxas snapped._

"_Oh nothing," said Axel, snickering. "Your face just matches my hair is all," he said grinning._

--

Roxas turned away from Axel, crossing his arms and pouting.

"Aww c'mon Rox, don't be like that," Axel said.

"It's not funny," Roxas snapped. "Why didn't dad tell _you_ to behave? You were on top of me."

"Are you jealous?" Axel asked in Roxas' ear. "That's cute."

Roxas jumped and took a step away.

"How'd you get him to like you so much anyway?" Roxas asked.

Axel shrugged. "Dunno, maybe I'm just lovable." He said, stepping closer to Roxas as he continued to pout. "Or do you not agree?" he asked, wrapping his lanky arms around Roxas and pulling him close. He wasn't sure why the blonde was so mad at him but he wasn't going to let him remain that way.

"A-axel," Roxas gasped when the red-head licked his neck.

"Mm?" Axel asked, smirking against Roxas' neck before biting it.

"Aaah," Roxas moaned, grabbing Axel's wrists in an attempt to make him let go, and squeezing them as Axel bit him harder. Axel made sure to leave a mark. "S-stop it," he said, shuddering when Axel licked where he'd bitten.

"Why?" Axel breathed into Roxas' ear. "Don't like it?"

"M-my parents," Roxas started, shivering when Axel kissed his neck.

"Isn't the door locked this time?" Axel asked, pulling away from Roxas' grip and turning the blonde around.

"Yeah, but," Roxas started, not looking at Axel. "What're you doing Axel!?" Roxas almost yelled out in surprise when Axel started to lead him backwards. Axel laughed lightly. It was almost as beautiful as bells ringing, Roxas noted, calming instantly, even though Axel continued to lead him backward.

"Don't worry Rox," Axel said when Roxas tripped backward onto his bed when his legs hit it, "I'll be sure to keep it PG," he said, smirking and straddling the blonde again.

Roxas glared up at Axel, but it quickly melted away when the red-head kissed him. "Didn't I say I wasn't done yet?" Axel whispered in Roxas' ear when the blonde questioned him with his eyes.

Roxas closed his eyes then kissed him back before gently shoving him away. "Seriously, Axel, stop it. We've only been on one date, remember?" Roxas said, eluding the red-head when he got closer again.

Axel tried to get closer once more but stopped when Roxas eluded him again.

"Alright, fine, Rox-as," the red-head said, frowning and fingering the blonde's neck. He paused where he'd bitten, pressing it lightly and making the blonde wince, "I won't kiss you again until this goes away, how's that?" There was already a visible mark where Axel had bitten Roxas.

"Y-you left a mark on me?!" Roxas asked, eyes wide.

Axel smirked down at Roxas, amusement crossing his features once again, just before getting off of the blonde. "What if I did?" the red-head asked, walking toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked, sitting up.

"Bathroom," the red-head replied, smiling to himself as he unlocked the door. He was going to make Roxas miss kissing him badly as punishment for not wanting to kiss him now. It'd be at least a week or so before that mark would go away.

--

Roxas laid down on the side of his bed farthest from the door, waiting for Axel to return. _He sure is taking a long time_, Roxas thought, absentmindedly touching his neck where Axel had bit him. He winced as soon as he did. _Damn that'd really hurt, _he thought, but even so; he'd liked it. It didn't make very much sense to Roxas. The blonde was too distracted with thinking to notice that Axel had returned. He jumped slightly when the red-head spoke.

"Hey beautiful, daydreaming about me?" Axel asked, smirking at the blonde.

Roxas looked away. "No, I'm just tired," he said.

"Wanna go to bed then?" Axel asked.

"Sure," Roxas said, still looking away.

"Do you want me to uhh, sleep on the floor?" Axel asked.

"No, with me's fine," Roxas said continuing to look away. He continued looking away until he got a little annoyed with Axel for taking too long to say or do anything, and looked at the red-head to see what he was doing. "What're you doing?" Roxas asked, eyes widening. Axel had taken off his shirt and was in the process of taking off his pants.

"Relax Roxas," Axel said, "I always sleep in my underwear." Roxas flushed, remembering. He ended up staring at Axel. _Holy crap, he's even hotter up close,_ he thought, suddenly regretting making him stop before. "Hey, Rox," Axel said lightly, lying down next to Roxas.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, looking straight into Axel's emerald eyes.

"You're staring at me," Axel said teasingly. _I can't help it, you're so beautiful, no so fucking hot_, Roxas thought about saying, but went with saying 'sorry' instead.

The blonde rested a hand on Axel's side, wondering what response he'd get from doing it. He got none, which confused him slightly. Would Axel really stay true to his promise not to kiss him? He wondered. Roxas moved closer to the red-head, tilting his head to the side, almost kissing him, but Axel turned away and laid on his back.

"I'm not allowed to kiss you either?" Roxas asked, running his hand lightly along Axel's stomach.

Axel smirked at the blonde. "Nope."

"Ok…" said Roxas, a little disappointedly. "Will you come back please?"

Axel looked at Roxas studiously for a moment before complying.

"Am I still allowed to do this?" Roxas asked, wrapping his arm around Axel's waist and snuggling into his chest.

"Sure," Axel said, stroking Roxas' back lightly until he fell asleep.

He thought about kissing the top of the blonde's head, but didn't just in case...

--

Tifa went by Roxas' room about an hour later. She saw that the light was still on but didn't hear any talking, so she knocked lightly and waited for a few moments before going inside, just in case. She smiled at the two, who were both sleeping, when she did, just before turning off the light and closing the door quietly. She was really happy that Roxas had found somebody so wonderful and seemed to be so happy. She really hoped that Sora would be as lucky as Roxas someday and find his special someone.

Little did she know, he had two months ago.

-to be continued-

A/N: Well; there's chapter ten… did you like it? Just one more day until school starts again for Roxas, and now the new student Axel. Will they go to the same school? What'll happen when Roxas' friends and Sora meet Axel? Sora is coming home tomorrow after all...

Oh, and if anyone's interested in knowing; I won't be updating Friday, Saturday, or Sunday probably, since I shall be camping with friends.

Review if you want to know what'll happen next soon/ if you liked it/ suggestions/ you get it...

--until next time.


	11. Chapter 11

Rating: **T**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Haha thank you to Queenoftherandom. Your review gave me warm fuzzies x

Disclaimer: Fan**fiction**. Need I say more?

**The Boy Next Door: Chapter 11**

--

Last chapter:

_The blonde rested a hand on Axel's side, wondering what response he'd get from doing it. He got none, which confused him slightly. Would Axel really stay true to his promise not to kiss him? He wondered. Roxas moved closer to the red-head, tilting his head to the side, almost kissing him, but Axel turned away and laid on his back._

"_I'm not allowed to kiss you either?" Roxas asked, running his hand lightly along Axel's stomach._

_Axel smirked at the blonde. "Nope."_

"_Ok…" said Roxas, a little disappointedly. "Will you come back please?"_

_Axel looked at Roxas studiously for a moment before complying._

"_Am I still allowed to do this?" Roxas asked, wrapping his arm around Axel's waist and snuggling into his chest._

"_Sure," Axel said, stroking Roxas' back lightly until he fell asleep._

_He thought about kissing the top of the blonde's head, but didn't just in case..._

--

Roxas woke up to the sun shining in his face. He moved to stretch but froze when he felt something stir next to him. Panicking slightly, he quickly opened his eyes to see what was going on, but smiled when he saw Axel lying next to him. He'd momentarily forgotten about Axel spending the night.

The blonde took in Axel in the morning light. He looked so peaceful, perfect as always, sleeping next to him. He almost looked like an angel. Roxas raised a hand to the red-head's face, running it lightly along his features; his eyes, his nose, his lips… He suddenly had the urge to kiss Axel… He leaned in closer, and closer, he was almost there, until his door opened and a very excited brunette came bouncing in.

"Geez, doesn't anybody know how to knock anymore?" Roxas muttered darkly, lying back down.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas!" Roxas' excited brother Sora exclaimed, completely overlooking the sleeping red-head and running in and pouncing on top of the unsuspecting blonde.

"Sora, shhh," Roxas scolded, pointing at Axel who was amazingly still asleep.

"I'm sorry, I missed you," Sora whispered, hugging Roxas before looking at Axel.

"Woah, who's that?" Sora asked staring at Axel in his near nakedness.

"He's our new neighbor," Roxas said, shoving Sora off of himself.

"He's hot," said Sora, still staring.

"Sora!" Roxas said wide eyed, frowning at his twin, "What about Riku? You shouldn't be saying stuff like that," the blonde said.

Sora laughed so hard, that he unknowingly woke Axel up. "Calm down Roxas, I would never betray Riku," Sora said, glancing at Axel quickly, continuing when he assumed that Axel was still asleep. "I was just getting to suggesting that you ask him out, mister independent," he said, smiling at Roxas when he looked away. "Or don't you swing that way?"

Roxas continued to look away and smiled a little. "Usually I don't," said Roxas, looking over at Axel and running a hand affectionately though his fiery red bangs, "but I fell for Axel, I couldn't help it," the blonde said, pulling his hand away.

"How does Axel feel about you?" Sora asked.

"Uhm," said Roxas, flushing slightly, "let's just say that you missed a lot when you were gone."

Sora looked back and forth between Roxas and Axel for a few seconds. "What'd I miss?" the brunette asked, confused.

"Axel and I went out on a date…," Roxas said pausing for moment, "Mom found out about us," Roxas said, his flush deepening.

"How?" Sora asked wide-eyed.

"Just, uhm, keep your door locked when you have Riku over," Roxas said, looking over at Axel.

"What were you doing?" Sora asked inquisitively. Roxas wordlessly moved his hair away from his neck to reveal the mark that was there. Sora laughed again, "Wow Roxas, I didn't know you had it in you," he said, smirking when his brother glared at him. "I bet that was awkward," Sora said when he'd pretty well pieced it together.

"Yeah, I didn't know what they were going to do. I thought that dad was going to kill Axel for sure, but he and Axel got along great. They both ended up taking it really well," Roxas said. He was still in shock from that.

"Hmm," said Sora, smiling and placing his hands behind his head, something he did often when he was thinking, "do you think Riku and I should confess?" he asked.

Roxas smiled, "Yeah."

Sora gave Roxas one last hug before bouncing off to either tell their parents, or find Riku and tell the silver-haired teen how much he loved him. Roxas assumed it was the latter.

--

Roxas jumped slightly when a hand grasped his own. "A-axel?" he asked, staring at the red-head who was looking up at him. "How long have you been awake?" Roxas asked, hoping he hadn't been awake when he'd tried to kiss him before.

"Long enough to see some brunette hugging you," Axel said, which was halfway true. "I don't need to be worried do I?"

Roxas smiled at the red-head, "Even if he wasn't my twin, no," he said, bending toward Axel, who abruptly let go of Roxas and rolled away before walking toward the door. There was no way he was going to let Roxas get even close to kissing him; though he'd tease him plenty until that mark went away. Axel looked back at the blonde who looked slightly confused before saying he was going to shower. Roxas decided to do the same in his parents' bathroom while Axel used the hall bathroom.

--

When Roxas was finished, he made his way downstairs. He accidentally saw his brother snuggling up to Riku, giggling excitedly before kissing his cheek. He rolled his eyes. And he'd thought that _he_ was turning into a girl. Sora made Roxas feel much better about himself.

The brunette saw his brother and called out to him waving excitedly. "Hey, Roxas!" he said. "I met Axel on his way to the kitchen. He seems really nice!" _So, Axel was already finished, huh_? Roxas thought, blinking.

"That's great Sora," Roxas said smiling.

"Yeah, he's going to the same school as us," Sora said, beaming. "Oh and me and Riku told mom and dad," judging by the look on Sora's face and the way he was showing so much public affection for his boyfriend, Roxas assumed that it was a success.

"Congratulations," said Roxas before hurrying away to the kitchen, hearing Sora thank him in the distance.

--

Roxas entered the kitchen, immediately spotting Axel's red hair from across the room and went over, sitting next to him.

"Hey, Roxas," the red-head said, smiling at him as he sat. He was wearing his outfit from yesterday and looked pretty much the same except that now his hair was in a ponytail; not that it looked much different since his bangs still looked the same being that they were in their usual place. "I made you some toast with orange marmalade," Axel said, smiling and sliding a plate toward Roxas. "It's your favorite."

"How did you know?" Roxas asked.

Axel smiled. "A little brunette birdie that looks a lot like you told me."

"What do you think of Sora?" Roxas asked smiling and taking a bite of toast, not noticing that he had accidentally gotten some orange marmalade on his chin.

"He's really nice, but his enthusiasm scares me," Axel said, wiping the orange marmalade off of Roxas' chin with his thumb then licking it. He smirked at Roxas when the blonde stared at his mouth after that. He knew that the blonde missed kissing him already.

"Hey, Rox-as," Axel said, looking like he was up to something.

"Yeah?" Roxas asked, looking at Axel cautiously.

"Wanna go out for ice-cream?" he asked, "I'll get my own this time, I promise."

"What are you up to?" Roxas asked as he finished his toast.

"Oh nothing," said Axel, smiling, "I just want to take a certain cute little blonde out on a second date."

Roxas smiled, knowing that his cheeks were a light shade of pink.

"Okay."

-to be continued-

A/N: Second date, second date, no kissing this time, sorry. Something important's gonna happen though…

I kept almost writing this in first person because of my new story T.T

Ahh well, I got back on track :P

Review if you want to know what'll happen next soon/ if you liked it/ suggestions/ you get it...

--until next time.


	12. Chapter 12

Rating: **T**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry it's been a little while since I've updated this, I've been working on Reckoning, because thanks to my mom, I'd been depressed and felt more like writing angst. You should check it out :P if you don't mind rape… but it gets better, I promise.

Disclaimer: Fan**fiction**. Need I say more?

**The Boy Next Door: Chapter 12**

--

Last chapter:

"_Sora's really nice, but his enthusiasm scares me," Axel said, wiping the orange marmalade off of Roxas' chin with his thumb then licking it. He smirked at Roxas when the blonde stared at his mouth after that. He knew that the blonde missed kissing him already._

"_Hey, Rox-as," Axel said, looking like he was up to something._

"_Yeah?" Roxas asked, looking at Axel cautiously._

"_Wanna go out for ice-cream?" he asked, "I'll get my own this time, I promise."_

"_What are you up to?" Roxas asked as he finished his toast._

"_Oh nothing," said Axel, smiling, "I just want to take a certain cute little blonde out on a second date."_

_Roxas smiled, knowing that his cheeks were a light shade of pink._

"_Okay."_

--

Axel and Roxas walked around town, stopping only to view street performers for a good half hour before Axel bought sea-salt for them both and they ended up at the station tower again. Roxas dangled his feet over the tower ledge, biting into his ice-cream as the clock struck two in the afternoon. They'd walked around a lot before coming here, and they'd still gotten along great, talking and having a good time, but Roxas kept getting the feeling that Axel had something on his mind.

"Hey, Axel," the blonde said, looking over at Axel who was in the middle of licking his ice-cream.

"Yeah, Rox?" the red-head asked when he finished.

"Something on your mind?" Roxas asked, watching Axel lick his ice-cream.

Axel looked out toward the town as if debating whether or not to say anything. He looked over at Roxas for a moment, ignoring the fact that his ice-cream was starting to melt.

"Actually, yes," the red-head said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Roxas, taking another bite out of his ice cream.

"You like me right?" Axel asked, licking his ice-cream before it could drip on him.

"Yes, we established that yesterday," Roxas said, flushing as he remembered.

"So do you want to be my boyfriend then?" Axel asked grinning.

Roxas stopped eating his ice-cream in mid-bite, looking over at Axel. "Yes!" he said, happily, smiling and scooting closer to Axel. Roxas placed his hand on Axel's, grasping it before looking up at him, fixing his eyes on the red-heads lips once again.

Axel noticed Roxas watching him, as he ate more ice-cream and looked over at the blonde smiling. "Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked sweetly, pulling his hand away and raising it to Roxas' neck.

"Yes," Roxas whispered, feeling his heart race as Axel began to bend a little closer toward him. Axel smirked at Roxas when he winced when his thumb brushed across the spot where he'd bitten the blonde.

"That's too bad," Axel said, "because you've still got this," pressing there once again before letting go and sliding away. Roxas pouted at Axel before sullenly eating the rest of his ice-cream. He didn't speak to Axel again for the rest of their date.

--

The next week was hell for Roxas. Sure, everyone at school loved the red-head, he wasn't hard to get along with, and sure, he and Axel were official now, so he should be happy, right? Wrong. With each passing day, Roxas missed kissing the red head more and more and it didn't help that his friends were all dating and Sora was constantly with Riku. He even got to see Sora and Riku be all lovey-dovey at home. It was about enough to drive the blonde insane.

It didn't help that Axel enjoyed taunting him either, and that most of their classes were together.

--

"Hey, Roxas," Axel'd said halfway through the week after PE.

"Yeah?" Roxas had asked, turning to see Axel in nothing but a towel after just showering. They were the last ones in the locker room, since Roxas had the duty of showing Axel around the school for the first week. Axel grinned at the blonde as he stared at him before turning a deep shade of red and pressed him against the lockers.

"I forgot deodorant," he said, tracing the blonde's ear with his fingers, making Roxas shiver, before leaning close enough to tease the blonde with the closeness but still remaining far enough away so that he could get away if he needed to, "can I borrow yours?"

Roxas closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "After you get dressed," he said, trying not to look at Axel's naked body as he removed the towel to dry his hair when he finally went away to put on his clothes.

"Oh never mind," Axel said, smiling at Roxas cheerfully after he'd gotten dressed, "It was just in my locker."

--

The next day, Roxas was in the back room during art, another class he shared with the red-head, getting paint. The poor blonde yelped nearly scared to death when arms wrapped around him from behind. _"Hey, Roxas," _Axel whispered in his ear. Roxas felt himself flush a little. _Axel's so close, Axel's so close… I can feel his breath on my ear…_ he thought, holding his breath. He couldn't help but envision him only wearing a towel since he hadn't looked at the red-head much since the locker room incident.

"A-Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas asked, panicking when the red-head lifted up his shirt and started playing with his pants line. He moaned lightly, arching his back into Axel's chest when the red-head's fingers slipped past his waistline. He wanted Axel's lips to caress his body badly.

"Just getting some paint," Axel said, stopping and reaching past Roxas to grab some crimson paint. Then, he was gone.

--

On Friday, Roxas did his best to avoid Axel all day. The red-head's teasing was _killing _him and he'd been doing it _all week_. He was relieved when the final period of the day came around and Axel was nowhere in sight. They finally didn't have a class together… all he had to do now was get through this period and avoid Axel for the weekend and he'd be fine. That was his plan, and he was determined to stick to it.

Roxas just so happened to have study hall this period and ended up checking out to the library. The blonde found a secluded area to study in the back. He perferred to study alone. He'd just gotten comfortable and started to get into his English homework when he saw a flash of red just as Axel sat down next to him. There went his plan.

Roxas stared at Axel, completely shocked. "What are you doing here?" he asked eyes wide as Axel smirked at him with that cheshire grin of his. Mischief was written all over his face.

"My teacher didn't show up, so we got sent to the library," he said. "What's wrong Roxas?" He asked, pretending to pout. "You don't look very happy to see me." Roxas looked at Axel apprehensively before ignoring him to do his English.

Axel surprisingly left him alone, and everything was quiet until one of Axel's books accidentally fell on the floor. Roxas automatically got up and went to go pick it up, but froze when he saw that Axel was out of his seat as well. He quickly tried to return to his seat but before he could move, Axel had grabbed his shoulder and pushed him down onto the floor. Roxas tried to get up but Axel ended up straddling him before he could go anywhere.

"Axel, stop it," Roxas whispered harshly, trying to glare up at Axel but was unsuccessful. It was hard for him to be angry at the red-head.

"Why have you been avoiding me Roxas?" Axel asked, bending down closer to the blonde until they were only inches apart, after holding his hands in place above his head. When Roxas didn't answer, the red-head used his free hand to trace along Roxas' abdomen before reaching into his shirt, pulling it up even farther than he had yesterday. Roxas gasped as Axel started to play with his body. The red-head's touch, no matter how slight, never failed to send tremors down the blonde's spine.

"A-axel," Roxas whispered, closing his eyes and biting back a moan when Axel ran his hand slowly up his spine.

"Tell me why, Roxas," Axel whispered in Roxas' ear, as he started to play with the blonde's nipples, making Roxas moan his name. It only took a few more minutes of playing with Roxas, before Axel got the blonde to speak.

"I-I can't take your teasing. It makes me want you to kiss me, t-to touch me," Roxas admitted, flushing. He opened his eyes and looked up at Axel pleadingly. "Please kiss me, Axel, I can't take it anymore," Roxas begged. "Please.." He almost looked like he'd cry if Axel didn't.

Axel smiled down at Roxas as he removed his hand from his chest and lightly ran his fingers along the blonde's neck, making the blonde shiver. He'd been meaning to check and see if the mark was still there. He really hoped it wasn't. Much to his disappointment though, it was.

-to be continued-

A/N: Hmm... what's Axel gonna do? Is he gonna keep his promise and wait? Or will he kiss Roxy? Guess you'll find out next time.. o

Review if you want to know what'll happen next soon/ if you liked it/ suggestions/ you get it...

--until next time.


	13. Chapter 13

Rating: **T**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Even though I'm evil and leave off with cliffhangers x)

Disclaimer: Fan**fiction**. Need I say more?

**The Boy Next Door: Chapter 13**

--

Last chapter:

"_A-axel," Roxas whispered, closing his eyes and biting back a moan when Axel ran his hand slowly up his spine._

"_Tell me why, Roxas," Axel whispered in Roxas' ear, as he started to play with the blonde's nipples, making Roxas moan his name. It only took a few more minutes of playing with Roxas, before Axel got the blonde to speak._

"_I-I can't take your teasing. It makes me want you to kiss me, t-to touch me," Roxas admitted, flushing. He opened his eyes and looked up at Axel pleadingly. "Please kiss me, Axel, I can't take it anymore," Roxas begged. "Please.." He almost looked like he'd cry if Axel didn't._

_Axel smiled down at Roxas as he removed his hand from his chest and lightly ran his fingers along the blonde's neck, making the blonde shiver. He'd been meaning to check and see if the mark was still there. He really hoped it wasn't. Much to his disappointment though, it was._

--

Axel continued to smile down at Roxas, who hadn't noticed that he'd been looking at his neck, and decided that didn't care about the mark anymore. Roxas seemed to have learned his lesson and had been punished enough. The whole point was to get Roxas to miss kissing him, and that he did.

"Roxas," Axel purred in Roxas' ear before licking it and biting it lightly.

"Ahh, Axel," Roxas breathed, "stop teasing me…" the blonde demanded, jerking his head away and squirming underneath Axel. He was just about to glare up at the red-head when something warm and soft met his lips.

"You're so impatient," Axel murmured against Roxas' lips before catching them once again.

"And you're horribly mean," Roxas said, scoffing up at Axel when the red-head broke away again, finally getting his hands out of Axel's grip, "using how much I like you to your full advantage… If you'd been anyone else, I would have hurt you for it." Roxas looked pissed.

"Guess that makes me lucky then," Axel said, smirking and moving to get up. He froze when Roxas gripped his shoulders tightly. "Roxas?" Axel asked, just before making a small noise of surprise when Roxas forced him back down and kissed him roughly.

"_Don't even think about leaving yet," _Roxas growled into Axel's ear. So the blonde _was_ as pissed as he looked, Axel thought, a little turned on. Maybe he should piss him off more often; he liked Roxas like this. "_Why are you smirking?"_ Roxas hissed, "do you always find me that goddamn amusing?"

Axel laughed lightly. Yeah, Roxas was pissed. "What if I do?" he asked, wondering just how far he could push the blonde before he'd do something, or if he even would. Axel ended up looking at Roxas wide-eyed when the blonde shoved him off, pushed him down, and straddled him.

"Alright, _boyfriend_, I'll give you something to laugh about," Roxas said, voice surprisingly calm considering the fact that there was so much anger across his face.

"What're you going to..?" Axel began but got interrupted by Roxas grinding a leg into his groin, making him moan for the first time. "Ahh shit, Roxas," Axel gasped, moaning again when Roxas ground his hips into Axel's. "D-damn," Axel said, throwing his head back when Roxas did it again and again. Roxas didn't stop at all. He immediately fisted some of Axel's fiery hair, kissing the red-head hard before forcing his tongue inside of Axel's mouth much like Axel had done to him that day at the station tower, only stopping when he needed to breathe.

"Roxas…" Axel said breathing a little heavily; his face was flushed so that his cheeks were a beautiful tone of rose. He thought that the blonde was done but quickly found out that he wasn't. Axel squirmed underneath Roxas when a hand found its way past his pants line and wrapped around his semi erection. "F-fuck," Axel said, biting back a moan when Roxas began to move his hand. "N-no, Roxas, not here," Axel finally managed to choke out after a few attempts, "Not at school... L-later…"

The red-head winced when Roxas yanked his hair again. "Shut up," Roxas said, pumping his hand faster as his mouth latched onto the red-head's neck, making Axel writhe and moan under him. Roxas kissed Axel again, once the red-head got good and hard then he pulled away. He left Axel there in that state, too shocked to move for a few minutes even after Roxas had left. It didn't even register to him that the blonde was leaving until Roxas had collected his things and was out of sight.

--

Axel had changed his mind as the day went on. He didn't like it when Roxas was pissed. Well at least he didn't when he was on the receiving end of Roxas' anger.

The red-head had tried to find Roxas after recovering at the library and fixing his problem, rather than have a pain in his lower abdomen for the rest of the day. He couldn't find the blonde anywhere. He didn't end up even seeing Roxas until he arrived at home later that day and even then the blonde ignored him. He only ended up talking to the blonde after some cunning.

Axel had gone over to Roxas' house just as Tifa was on her way out and had asked her if he could pay Roxas a surprise visit since they hadn't seen each other much that day. Roxas hadn't told her that he was Angry with Axel, so she of course let him inside.

Axel thanked Tifa before closing the door behind him and looking around, just to make sure that Roxas wasn't downstairs before going up to the blonde's room. He knocked lightly twice before entering.

"..Go away, mom, I don't want to talk," Roxas huffed. He was facing away. Axel strode over to the blonde's bed and sat on it. He had said 'mom' now hadn't he? The red-head thought, smirking.

"I'm not your mom," Axel stated.

Roxas turned, looking at Axel wide-eyed. "Y-you, how did you get in here??" he asked, clearly shocked.

"The front door," Axel said, snickering. "Don't worry, I didn't break any windows or anything," he said, leaning closer to Roxas. "But don't think I wouldn't've, babe," he said in Roxas' ear before kissing his neck. Roxas' pulse was already starting to race.

"G-go away, Axel," Roxas said, pushing him away.

"Are you still mad at me?" the red-head asked, looking away.

"No," said Roxas, "I'm… I'm afraid you're mad at me… for leaving you like that…"

"If I were mad, why would I be here, Rox?" Axel asked, looking at Roxas again.

"Revenge?" Roxas offered. Axel shook his head no.

"I just missed talking to you, Rox," Axel said. "I was willing to do anything to get you back."

Roxas laughed. "Would you have taken me out for ice-cream?" he asked.

"Yes," Axel replied.

"Kissed me?"

"Yes."

"Run naked down the street?"

"Yes."

Roxas thought about that last one a little more, flushing a little. "I don't think anybody would mind that last one," he said.

"I would've, Roxas," Axel said, pouting.

"Why's that?" Roxas asked, "You seem like the kind of person who would do that kind of thing on a regular basis."

"Becaaauussee, Roxas," Axel said, continuing only when he was sure that he had the blonde's full attention. "You're the only one I want to see me naked." Axel smirked at Roxas when his flush deepened.

"I-I wouldn't… _couldn't_ ask you t-to…" Roxas started, stopping when Axel laid down next to him.

"Oh but you will someday…" Axel stated confidently, closing his eyes. After a moment of silence, Axel spoke again. "You know Roxas, that offer still stands."

-to be continued-

A/N: I thought I'd have a little pay back on Axel this chapter, since he kinda deserved it, I tend to be mean to poor Roxie in my stories… and 'cus it's chapter 13 which so happens to be Roxas' number…

o.o what's gonna happen next? Is Axel being serious or teasing Roxas again? How's Roxas going to take that statement??

Review if you want to know what'll happen next soon/ if you liked it/ suggestions/ you get it...

--until next time.


	14. Chapter 14

Rating: **T**

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry for taking forever to update; I'm working on Reckoning too. I'm up to ten chapters on it already;;

sorry if anybody's been waiting for this. -.-;

T**he Boy Next Door: Chapter 14**

--

Last chapter:

"_Becaaauussee, Roxas," Axel said, continuing only when he was sure that he had the blonde's full attention. "You're the only one I want to see me naked." Axel smirked at Roxas when his flush deepened._

"_I-I wouldn't… __couldn't__ ask you t-to…" Roxas started, stopping when Axel laid down next to him._

"_Oh but you will someday…" Axel stated confidently, closing his eyes. After a moment of silence, Axel spoke again. "You know Roxas that offer still stands."_

--

"What's that?" Roxas asked, blinking, looking at the red-head. "You'll do anything I want?"

"Yeah," Axel said, looking over at Roxas.

"Okay then," Roxas said, turning so that he was lying on his side and facing Axel, "I'll tell you what I want." Roxas raised a hand to Axel's face, turning the red-head's face toward him. "I want you to stop teasing me so much."

Axel laughed. "I'll try, Rox. Not promising anything though," he said. Roxas pouted at Axel until Axel pressed his lips to Roxas', gripping the back of the blonde's neck so he couldn't go anywhere even if he wanted to.

"I can't believe that you did that in the library today," Axel said, smirking when they'd broken off. His Cheshire grin reappeared when Roxas' flush deepened, until the blonde turned away, frowning.

"What, you think I can't be forceful?" Roxas asked.

"I just wasn't expecting it, Roxas," Axel said, a little happily. "I liked it."

Roxas laughed lightly, "Guess I'll have to do it more then," he said.

--

Three months later:

"Hey, Axel," Roxas said, lying on top of Axel. His head was on top of Axel's chest and a hand weaved was into his hair. He continued when Axel hummed lightly. The two had become practically inseparable after nearly three and a half months of dating, and Roxas had wanted to admit to Axel for weeks now that he'd fallen hard for him. It'd been love at first sight, actually, and the red-had knew that, but Roxas cared for Axel even more now.

"I, uhh," he said flushing slightly as he looked up into Axel's emerald eyes. "Nothing."

The two were currently in Roxas' room as they seemed to be a lot, lying on Roxas' bed. This Saturday was going to be Valentine's Day. Maybe that'd be a better time to Axel tell that he loved him. It was a day for lovers after all.

"Roxas," Axel said, grasping Roxas' chin and making him look into his eyes again, "I'm not buying that for a second. What's up?" Roxas looked to the side, avoiding Axel's piercing gaze, debating whether to admit how he felt right now or not. The blonde yelped, surprised when Axel flipped him over onto his back and propped himself up on his elbow, leaning over Roxas. "You can tell me whatever's on your mind, you know, Roxas," Axel whispered in Roxas' ear when Roxas turned to face the red-head. Roxas swallowed.

"I…" said Roxas, stopping when his bedroom door burst open and his over-enthusiastic twin barged into his room.

"Roxas!" Sora exclaimed, fully ignoring the groan he received from Roxas, and the semi-annoyed look from Axel, sitting down on the bed.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Roxas asked a little harshly, apologizing when Sora pouted at him. His feelings were obviously hurt. Truthfully, Roxas hadn't meant to snap at his twin. Sora had just been doing stuff like this when he was with Axel more and more often and it was getting on his last nerve.

"What is it?" Roxas muttered, closing his eyes as Sora began to bounce lightly on the bed.

"Mom and dad are going to be out of town this weekend for a wedding, so I wanted to let you know that I'll be over at Riku's," he said excitedly.

Roxas opened his eyes, staring at Sora. "What? Why didn't they tell me?" he asked. It was already Thursday.

"They just asked me to tell you; said that they didn't want to drag us along last minute if we didn't want to go and had somewhere we could stay with parental supervision," Sora explained.

"Okay, I can stay at Axel's or something," Roxas said, looking at Axel hopefully, who smirked and nodded.

--

Once Sora had left to tell their parents Roxas' plans, Roxas turned to Axel, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "What was that smirk about?" the blonde asked.

"You'll see," Axel said, looking like he was planning something.

"Axel…" Roxas said warningly. Axel just grinned at him, pulling him close and into a brief kiss before pulling away.

"Gotta go," he said, getting up. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rox," he said, leaving.

--

The next day, Roxas went to school earlier than usual to meet Axel. He was unsurprised, but still a little upset to see Axel surrounded by girls. They were trying to give him Valentine's Day cards and candy as they admitted to having feelings for him. Axel backed away, looking over the crowd searchingly until his eyes met with Roxas'. "Sorry, ladies," he said calmly, but loud enough so everyone could hear, "I can't accept your feelings, I already have a significant other."

Roxas just stared shocked as Axel ran through the crowd and up to him, grasping his wrist before running inside, dragging him along. He didn't stop until they'd run inside a darkened empty room, laughing and dropping their bags. "Think that'll make them talk?" he asked, smiling down at Roxas.

Roxas shrugged, "Idunno," he said, returning the smile. Axel raised a hand to Roxas' cheek, rubbing his thumb in small circles along it. "You didn't have to do that, you know," Roxas said softly. He smiled when Axel grabbed his legs and pulled him up until that their faces were even.

"Oh, but I wanted to, Roxas," he said as Roxas wrapped his legs around his waist and let his arms hang loosely around his neck.

"Well then, I suppose I'll just have to give you a reward then," Roxas said once their lips were nearly touching as he let his fingers run gently along the back of Axel's neck. The action left the red-head's neck tingling. Axel shivered slightly, halfway closing his eyes before Roxas locked their lips together, dominating until Axel's hand worked its way into Roxas' back pocket and squeezed, making him gasp and giving Axel the opportunity to take over.

Roxas worked his hands into Axel's hair and he pushed away after another involved moment. "Happy Valentine's Day, Axel," Roxas said softly, frowning when he saw that Axel was grinning. "There it is again," he said. Axel knew full well what Roxas was talking about, but feigned surprise.

"What?" Axel asked, innocently.

"That grin of yours, its back," Roxas said, scoffing. "What are you up to?"

"Guess you'll have to wait and see," Axel said, kissing Roxas' forehead before putting him down. Roxas pouted before picking up his bag and walking out when the warning bell rang.

Axel acted relatively normal for the rest of the day so Roxas assumed that his 'surprise' or whatever he was going to do would be when they got to Axel's house.

--

Roxas met Axel at the red-head's locker at the end of the day so they could walk to Axel's house together. Axel smiled at Roxas when he came into view. He'd been waiting for him. "Here, Roxas, these are for you," he said holding out a bouquet of white roses. Maybe this was it, he thought, flushing slightly and accepting it.

"Axel, you shouldn't've…" he said, looking down at them. They were beautiful. Axel just smiled.

"C'mon, let's go," he said.

--

-to be continued-

A/N: Aww; that was sweet of Axel; but...

Was that really Axel's surprise? Or will there be more to it later? What're the two gonna do for Valentine's Day? Guess you'll have to wait and see…

Review if you want to know what'll happen next soon/ if you liked it/ suggestions/ you get it...

--until next time.


	15. Chapter 15

Rating: **T**

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, I'm glad you still like it :D

T**he Boy Next Door: Chapter 15**

--

Last chapter:

_Roxas met Axel at the red-head's locker at the end of the day so they could walk to Axel's house together. Axel smiled at Roxas when he came into view. He'd been waiting for him. "Here, Roxas, these are for you," he said holding out a bouquet of white roses. Maybe this was it, he thought, flushing slightly and accepting it._

"_Axel, you shouldn't've…" he said, looking down at them. They were beautiful. Axel just smiled._

"_C'mon, let's go," he said._

--

The two arrived at Axel's house after their walk from school, taking their time. Roxas insisted on buying them ice cream along the way because Axel had gotten him flowers. Axel finally gave in, after a minute of protesting, and the two continued on their way. Axel unlocked and opened the front door, letting Roxas go inside once they'd gotten to his house. He was immediately greeted by Axel's mother.

"Hey, sweetie," she said to Roxas. Her face immediately lit up when she saw Roxas' flowers. "Wow, those are beautiful flowers! Can I get you some water for them?" she asked. Roxas nodded.

Roxas had liked her ever since he'd met her. She was really pretty and nice, and even though she wasn't sure if she approved of her son's sexual orientation, she'd never been mean to Roxas or told him to stay away from Axel, which he'd always appreciated. Axel didn't have a dad so Roxas only had to worry about making a good impression on his mom. She wasn't hard to get along with though so they got along well.

"Thank you," Roxas said smiling at her, just before she vanished, taking the flowers with her. When she came back she had her purse and a jacket on.

"Where are you going?" Roxas asked, confused. Hadn't Axel told her that his parents would be out of town?

"I've got to go to Atlantica this weekend," she said, frowning at Axel, "something Axel should've known. Normally, I would've made you go home to punish Axel, but your parent's are already in Hollow Bastion, aren't they, Roxas?" Roxas nodded. She sighed. "Anyway, I trust you, Roxas, so I'm letting you stay, but you," she said sternly, looking up at her son, "not so much. No corrupting Roxas while I'm gone," she said. "And you'd better keep your phone on, don't think I won't call you."

"I'll behave, I promise," Axel said, smiling at her before giving her a hug then watching her leave. As soon as the door was closed and locked, he looked over at Roxas. A smile was playing across his lips.

"Yeah right you'll behave," the blonde said skeptically before crossing his arms. "I bet you've been plotting something for days and those flowers were just a distraction so you could lure me into your trap." Axel chuckled lightly before coming up to Roxas.

"That's not very nice, Rox," he said, reaching out to touch Roxas until the blonde abruptly turned and started to go upstairs. It'd been weeks actually that he'd been planning something.

"I'm going to put my stuff in your room," Roxas said.

--

When Roxas rejoined Axel, Axel was on the phone, thanking someone just before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Roxas asked.

"No one, I just ordered some Chinese take-out, hope you don't mind orange chicken or general Tso's chicken with steamed rice and fried noodles," he said before changing the subject. "Want to watch a movie?" he asked quickly.

Roxas raised an eyebrow at the red-head. "You didn't call anyone else?" he asked, glancing at the phone suspiciously. Axel was acting funny. The red-head didn't answer, just smiled before turning and putting the phone in his back pocket before going into the living room.

"What do you want to watch?" Axel asked, sitting on the sofa. "Roxas?" he asked, looking a little surprised when the blonde sat on his lap, straddling him.

"I can think of something better than watching a movie," Roxas said, letting his hands travel down Axel's back. Axel gasped when Roxas' hand brushed some skin along his lower back. He held his breath as fingers danced along it for a minute and he locked their lips together before his hands slipped into Axel's back pockets. "Ha! Got it," he said triumphantly, pulling away with Axel's phone in his right hand. Axel sighed, but didn't stop him, letting Roxas open his phone and search through call history. "Chinese… mom… mom… Roxas… Roxas…" Roxas said under his breath, not seeing anything suspicious.

"Satisfied?" Axel asked. Roxas frowned, giving it back.

"I'm still suspicious," he said. Axel smirked. He was glad he'd deleted some calls from his call log before Roxas came back down.

--

Axel picked a movie once Roxas had gotten off of him, and was just about to play it when the doorbell rang and their food arrived. Axel thanked the delivery man after paying him and rejoined Roxas shortly. "Which do you want to eat?" Axel asked, sitting next to him on the sofa and handing him chopsticks.

"Whichever's sweeter," Roxas said. Axel handed him the rice and orange chicken. "Thanks," he said, relaxing a little.

"No problem," Axel said, pressing play on the DVD player remote, starting a movie called 'Flames of Silence'. It was easy to get into, interesting as well. It was about a mute boy with an overprotective family and an attractive red-head who could manipulate fire.

"When did you get this movie? Its really good," Roxas asked halfway through.

"I just got it yesterday when mom was getting groceries for me," Axel said, "It was on display because it's a new release."

"Oh," said Roxas, finishing his food and leaning against Axel's shoulder. "It's really good."

Axel nodded, agreeing.

--

The movie had just ended when Roxas yawned, feeling tired and getting more comfortable against Axel who smiled down at him. "Tired?" Axel asked gently. Roxas nodded slightly, already breathing heavily. When he was sure that Roxas had fallen asleep, the red-head gently picked him up and carried him to his room, placing him on his bed and covering him with a blanket. Then he went out into the hall to make a phone call.

"Twilight Town Floral Shop," came a voice that Axel recognized. It was a boy named Demyx whom he'd become friends with once he started school.

"Hey, Dem," Axel said quietly, just in case Roxas had woken up, "It's Axel. Could you deliver the rest of my flowers to my house tonight as well as that package?"

"Sure thing Axel!" Demyx said excitedly. "How'd Roxas take your mom leaving?" he asked.

Axel laughed lightly, "Not bad, but he's suspicious of me being up to something, which's true enough. I'm calling now because he fell asleep…"

"Okay, well, I hope he doesn't wake up while you're arranging the flowers or something," Demyx said, laughing.

Axel laughed as well, "Yeah me too."

"I'll be there soon, but come downstairs so you can hear me knock. I don't want to wake up Roxas," Demyx said. "Good luck!"

"Thanks Dem," Axel said, peering into his bedroom feeling nervous to look at Roxas once more before smiling.

He hoped everything would go smoothly.

--

-to be continued-

A/N: If anybody's wondering, 'Flames of Silence' is a fic, a very good one btw, written by xbuttonsx. I highly recommend it if you're looking for a nice Akuroku fic to read x) All of her stories are good.

Yep… Axel's plotting something. What though? You'll have to wait till next time.

Review if you want to know what'll happen next soon/ if you liked it/ suggestions/ you get it...

--until next time.


	16. Chapter 16

Rating: **M**

A/N: -Notice- rating has gone up for content. There shall be lemon, aka yaoi, aka mansecks. If you're ok with that, feel free to continue. If not, don't obviously. Thanks for all the reviews… I was so excited when this story hit 100 reviews :D

I'm afraid that this will be the final chapter though. Hope you enjoy how I end it!

Disclaimer: The characters are still not mine.

T**he Boy Next Door: Chapter 16**

--

Last chapter:

"_Hey, Dem," Axel said quietly, just in case Roxas had woken up, "It's Axel. Could you deliver the rest of my flowers to my house tonight as well as that package?"_

"_Sure thing Axel!" Demyx said excitedly. "How'd Roxas take your mom leaving?" he asked._

_Axel laughed lightly, "Not bad, but he's suspicious of me being up to something, which's true enough. I'm calling now because he fell asleep…"_

"_Okay, well, I hope he doesn't wake up while you're arranging the flowers or something," Demyx said, laughing._

_Axel laughed as well, "Yeah me too."_

"_I'll be there soon, but come downstairs so you can hear me knock. I don't want to wake up Roxas," Demyx said. "Good luck!"_

"_Thanks Dem," Axel said, peering into his bedroom, feeling nervous, to look at Roxas once more before smiling._

_He hoped everything would go smoothly._

--

Roxas woke up later that night, unsure of what to think when he saw that he was completely surrounded by flowers. Axel's room was lit solely by candles. Was this what Axel'd been plotting? He wondered. If he had, this was really sweet. Speaking of the red-head, Roxas thought, sitting up and looking around, where was he? Roxas didn't have to wait long for him to reappear and had just started examining his flowers more closely when Axel's bedroom door opened and he came in with nothing but a towel on. His skin was glistening and his hair was damp, so Roxas assumed that he'd just gotten done taking a shower.

Roxas felt his eyes go wide and his cheeks turn crimson. Axel smirked at him as he approached. "Hey gorgeous," he said, stopping in front of Roxas.

"Is this what you were up to the whole time?" Roxas asked looking around the room, in an attempt to not stare at Axel. It wasn't working very well.

"Maybe," said Axel. He had a smile on his face that made him look like he knew the best secret in the world and wasn't going to tell just anybody. Axel turned toward his dresser, obviously going to put some clothes on but stopped when Roxas grasped his wrist. "Roxas?" he questioned when Roxas pulled him down onto the bed.

"Axel," Roxas said, still trying to ignore the fact that Axel was only in a towel, "I wanted to wait until Valentine's Day to tell you," he said, rubbing his thumb across Axel's palm before looking up into his emerald eyes, "but I can't wait."

"What is it, Roxas?" Axel asked, giving Roxas his full attention.

"I love you, Axel," Roxas said, only having a second to wonder how Axel would respond before a huge smile came across the red-head's face, and a hand was raised to Roxas' face just before their lips locked. Roxas shivered just before a tongue clashed against his own and got so lost in the kiss that he didn't notice that he'd moved until his back hit Axel's bed. Axel pulled away and Roxas felt weight on his legs as Axel straddled him before he locked their lips together again. Amazingly, Axel's towel stayed on. Roxas was panting by the time Axel pulled away this time.

"I love you too, Roxas," Axel breathed, just above Roxas' lips. Roxas gripped onto Axel's hair before he could go anywhere or say anything else and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. "Roxas," Axel warned, pulling back a little, "I'm getting hard." Axel looked surprised to see Roxas smirk up at him.

"Wanna raise the rating from PG 13?" he asked. Axel stared at the cute little blonde, shocked to hear something like that come out of his mouth, before mirroring Roxas' expression.

"Only if I get to be on top," he said, helping Roxas take off his shirt.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Roxas said, pulling Axel back down into a brief kiss before the red-head worked his way down to his neck, biting and sucking where Roxas was sensitive. Roxas wove his hands into Axel's hair and moaned when the red-head ran his fingers gently around his nipples, hardening them. He moved down farther before claiming one with his teeth, making Roxas gasp and throw his head back. "A-axel, ahhhh-ha," he barely managed, breathing heavily as his body started to heat up when Axel worked his way down farther. Axel smirked against Roxas' naval before kissing it lightly.

Roxas let go of Axel's hair, propping himself up on his elbows when the red-head sat up partially, working the zipper and button of Roxas' pants. The blonde raised his hips when Axel's thumbs hooked around his waistline and the red-head pulled down Roxas' pants and boxers at the same time with ease, taking them off fully.

Axel quickly returned to his previous position, making the blonde moan his name when licked his underside before taking him into his mouth. "Axel," Roxas whispered, just before Axel began to suck and bob his head up and down, making Roxas moan with each movement and grip the sheets. Axel didn't stop until Roxas put a hand on the top of his head and pushed him away. "I'm going to come if you keep…" Roxas said panting. His cheeks were a beautiful tone of rose.

Axel smiled, latching his mouth onto Roxas' before pushing the blonde down. He pulled away when Roxas' hands wrapped around his waist and pulled the towel away, exposing him as well. He was just as hard as Roxas, clearly wanting the blonde badly. "Are you sure you want this?" Axel asked, raising Roxas' legs and spreading them when the blonde nodded his consent. "Hold your legs for me, Rox," Axel said gently, sticking his fingers into his mouth when Roxas complied. Axel let his fingers get good and wet before he positioned them at the blonde's entrance. Roxas whimpered when he two slipped inside at the same time. Axel waited a moment before thrusting them slowly at first then faster trying to find his spot. He was just about to slip a third finger inside but paused when he couldn't, and bend forward to kiss Roxas tenderly. "You've gotta relax for me, Rox," Axel said, kissing him again just before slipping the third finger inside, getting a pained cry from the blonde. "I'm sorry," Axel said waiting for Roxas to get used to the feeling, "but I have to do it this way or it'll hurt badly later." Roxas just closed his eyes and nodded, surprised when Axel pulled his fingers out. He twitched slightly and moaned when hands grasped his ass and a tongue replaced the rough fingers, picking up where they'd left off. Axel spit into Roxas' ass for lube before pulling his face away.

Roxas looked up at Axel questioningly when he stopped before feeling something hot and hard press against his entrance. He gripped his legs more tightly, shaking a little as Axel pushed his way inside. "Roxas, I won't move until you're ready," Axel said, touching his cheek, waiting until Roxas nodded. Roxas winced when Axel moved inside of him but quickly forgot his pain when Axel hit his sweet spot on the first try then moved in and out, first slowly then thrusting faster and faster, pulling Roxas up into an embrace when he began to move in rhythm with him. "R-ro-oxas," Axel said over his moans, knowing that he was going to come soon, but got cut off when Roxas locked their lips together,

"Come i-inside," Roxas whispered just before coming. The red-head came inside Roxas shortly after that. As soon as he did, Roxas over fell backwards, bringing Axel with him, exhausted.

--

After a few moments, of listening to Roxas' racing heart, Axel pulled out and lay next to the blonde. "Hey, Roxas, you know I love you, right?" Axel asked, reaching over to the night-side table closest to him, grabbing a plain looking box.

Roxas laughed lightly, "I'd sure hope so, if we just had sex…" he said wincing a little. Even though he'd been prepared so well, he was still a little sore. He stopped when he saw how serious Axel looked. "Of course I do, Axe, you know that," Roxas said, seriously, sitting up when Axel did.

"Axel?" Roxas questioned when Axel grasped his left hand.

"Roxas," Axel said, looking nervous, something Roxas hadn't ever seen before, "I know that we've only known each other for about three and a half months, but I can't imagine my life without you, or ever being with anyone else."

"What're you trying to say, Axel?" Roxas asked, confused. The blonde gasped when Axel opened the box and slipped a silver ring onto his ring finger.

"Do you want to spend forever with me?" Axel asked, staring straight into Roxas' sapphire eyes until they welled up with tears he looked down, sobbing. "Roxas," Axel said, panicking thinking he'd just lost Roxas by asking. "Oh my god, I'm sorry! Did I ask too soon? You don't have to answer now…" he started, wishing he could take it back. He stopped when Roxas looked up at him, laughing and beaming despite the tears.

"_Yes!"_ Roxas exclaimed, wrapping his arms around Axel.

--

Axel and Roxas had gotten married shortly after Roxas' eighteenth birthday and they had gotten a place of their own when they started college. Axel was studying to become an art teacher while Roxas, being good with numbers, went into accounting.

"Axel," Roxas said one day, lying on his lover's stomach, neglecting his school work.

"Yeah, Rox?" Axel asked. He was ignoring his studies as well in favor of Roxas.

"Before I met you," he started, looking up into that beautiful face, "I always felt like I was missing something, like I was incomplete, but now I feel whole."

"Roxas," Axel said, laughing, "That's got to be the cheesiest thing you've ever said to me."

Roxas laughed as well. "Yeah," he said going to settle back down into his previous position until Axel stopped him.

"But it's also the sweetest," he said catching the blonde's lips.

"I love you," Roxas whispered when Axel broke away.

"I love you too," Axel said, kissing Roxas again.

--

-the end-

A/N: If anyone's miffed at me for ending this, sorry, but it's not gonna change the fact that I did. .;

I hope you liked it/ it was a worthy ending. I'll probably start a new story soon. 's gonna be another Akuroku if anyone's interested. Setting: Halloween Town D

Anyway;;; review one last time to let me know how I did/ if you liked it?

Thank you so much for reading my story and for all of the reviews! You're all amazing. :D


End file.
